Hey That's My Body!
by HawaiiHoku-TheNinjaLover
Summary: This takes place after episode 51 of Evolution (Shu is still injured). Valt and Shu swap body's, with no idea how it happened. Can they find out how to switch back, or be stuck in each other's body's forever?
1. 1: What Happened To Me?

POV Shu

I wake up to a complete wrongness in my body. At first my bed smaller and firmer then usual. I then lift up my left arm to rub my eyes, as my right arm is still injured from my battle with Valt in the God Bladers Cup. And found that it feels smaller and lighter then usual. At that I lift up my right arm to see if it was the same case as my left.

I was met with the same lightness and shortness as in my other arm. But what surprised me the most was, that there was no stiffness nor pain in my right arm.

I finally open my eyes, but instead of being met with the sight of my room, I was met with the sight of Valt's room. And his siblings, Toko and Nika. But as soon as I open my eyes Valt's siblings jump on me. I groan in pain sa they climb off me and started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, got you again big brother!" Nika cried through her fit of laughter. She soon stops, as so her twin brother.

"Yeah, hurry up and get dressed, mom made breakfast for us and you already woke up late. Don't want to be late for school again." Toko soon adds after he got through his fit.

"O-okay," I replied in shock, actually I was in so much shock I didn't even notice that my voice was replaced with Valt's.

As soon as the twins leave, I head straight to the bathroom. To check what I do not believe is possible, or maybe it is and I just don't want to believe it. I made it to the bathroom, as knowing where it is from my last trips to Valt's house.

But as soon as I get there I wish I hadn't. In the mirror reflection, instead of seeing myself. I see Valt in his pajamas staring back at me.

* * *

POV Valt

I wake to complete wrong this in my body. At first my bed feels large and softer than usual. Wait why does my bed feel softer? I decide to get up to see what's going on. I'm surprise the twins didn't wake me up yet. I must've gotten up earlier than usual I guess. As soon as I open my eyes I met with the alarm clock that reads 5:29 AM, now I'm shocked. For one I got up really early today. Two, there is an alarm clock right in front of my face. And now it's blaring. I lift my longer and hevier (that's strange) right arm to turn off the alarm. But not even reaching the alarm I'm shocked again.

A hurtful stinging pain sent through my right arm. Weird, I don't remember doing anything to hurt my right arm the day before, nor make it longer or heavier. I decide to turn on the lights to get a better view of my arms.

After turning the alarm off with my left hand, I get up to make it to the light switch. Strangely his legs feel longer and heavier to. As I get up to turn the light switch on, I find that it's not in it's usual spot. After a while I soon find it, but was shocked. I was in Shu's apartment and from the look of it in his bedroom.

I move my head from side to side looking for Shu. My now long hair hits me in the face. I start to move my right arm to push my now longer hair back and the pain soon returns. But then the thought hits me, longer hair? I make a run for the bathroom already knowing where it is by being here multiple times already.

But I was not ready for the shock I was met with when I entered the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror in their pajamas instead of me, it was Shu Kurenai.


	2. 2: To Get Ready!(Shu)

**Sorry about how short chapter 1 was, hopefully, this makes up for it. I will hopefully have Valt's POV up by Saturday.**

POV Shu

I finally snap out of my daze, of staring at Valt in his pajamas, which now I guess is me. Remembering what Toko said, I start to get ready for school. I ran back to Valt's room, not wanting to be late. But I don't think it would really matter as Valt is almost late every day.

I soon realize I have to act like Valt to if I don't want to be questioned. Luckily for me, I already have the late problem down. I finally make it to Valt's closet, ripping the door open as soon as I get there. 'WOW', is the only word I got for this. Valt's closet is a mess, maybe the reason he's late to school every day is that he can't find his clothes in his closet. No wonder his floor is spotless, all the clutter is in his closet.

After about five minutes I finally find Valt's body warmer, but I can't just wear this alone. After moving a heavy box I found Valt's trousers crumpled up under it. Two down, four to go. I gave up looking through Valt's closet, as it already took seven minutes just to find two article of clothing. I soon start looking around the room for the rest of his clothes.

I find his headband on his desk next to Valkyrie. Better remember to grab Valkyrie and his launcher and gear before I go. I find his socks in a bag on the ground, 'what's with Valt and leaving his clothes all over the room?'

In the next five minutes, I found the rest of Valt's clothes. Hus gloves where in his history book, 'Why are they there?' and his hoodie, which was mixed in with his blanket. Finally acquiring all Valt's clothes that took over fifteen minutes to find, I finally head to the bathroom. But on the way there I bump into Valt's mom.

"Valt, honey you're still not dressed?" Valt's mom asked. I shake my head no. Afraid to speak, as of making a mistake and saying the wrong thing. Valt's mom sighed before replying.

"Hurry up and get dressed, your food is getting cold and you have fifteen minutes." At that, I run off not even replying back, too worried about the time already knowing it's going to take a long time to get dressed in Valt's clothes. As soon as I make it to the bathroom door I slam it shut, more focused on getting dressed. I got dressed faster than I thought I would, but I still got one more thing to do and that is Valt's hair.

I really don't want to do Valt's hair, there's a reason I don't do anything to my hair and that's because I'm horrible at it. I could leave Valt's hair down for the day, I mean it looks good down, and it sort of reminds me of my hair. But then people would question me and I don't think that would be good for me, as I'm trying to avoid getting questioned.

I assume he combs his hair first, before putting it up. After about a minute of thoroughly combing Valt's hair free of tangles. I then attempt to put up Valt's hair, but as I suspected, it didn't go according to plan and the headband got tangled in Valt's hair. After about three more tries I finally got it to sort of looking like Valt's hair. 'I wonder how Valt does this every day?' But I already spent five minutes in the bathroom and I only got ten minutes left. So there's no time to ponder.

I grab Valt's pajamas and run back to his room to put it back in the dirty laundry. I run to the door ready to make my way downstairs, but before I make it out I remember something. Valkyrie. I almost forgot Valkyrie. I run back to Valt's desk and grab Valkyrie and his launcher and gear.

I finally make my way downstairs, and head for the kitchen. As I make my way in the kitchen, I'm soon pushed into a seat by Valt's mom.

"Hurry up and eat Valt. You only got seven minutes left before you have to go." As soon as Valt's mom said that a plate was pushed in front of me and a fork was placed in my hand. Without a second thought, I start to wolf down the plate. 'Maybe acting like Valt for the day won't be so hard.' As Valt wolfs down his food all the time.

Surprising I finish my food in less than three minutes. I then get up and run to find Valt's backpack. After about two minutes, I find his backpack on the couch in the living room. I grab it and put Valkyrie and it's launcher in it.

With only two minutes left I quickly grab Valt's backpack and run to the front door where his shoes wait. I quickly put on his shoes and finally make my way to school. After all this, I really don't want to get ready again, but luckily for me tomorrow is Saturday and I hopefully don't have to get ready in a rush like today.

I really wished Valt had a watch so I could tell if I was late or not. I suspect I am, so I start to run to school like Valt does, 'Maybe acting like Valt is really easy.' But Valt's short legs don't run as fast as mine, how does he keep up with me in our races.

After about five minutes of running, I finally see Beigoma Academy. As soon as I make it through the gates the first bell rings, but that's not what I got to me. What gets to me is that as soon as I get to school my body was already there waiting for me.


	3. 3: To Get Ready!(Valt)

I finally snap out of my shock, of staring at Shu in his pajamas, which now I guess is me. After a minute of contemplating what to do, I decided to go back to the bedroom. I take a shaky step forward, still not used to how long Shu's legs are compared to mine.

When I finally make it to the bedroom I realized that I left the light on, I move to turn it off but I decided against it. Instead, I head back to Shu's bed and sit on it. I turn my head to look at the alarm clock, it read 5:35 AM. Today was Friday, so I and Shiu had school today, which started at 8:00 AM. Which means from now to then I have two hours and twenty-five minutes to spare.

This is probably the earliest I ever got up on a school day ever. I know I should start getting ready as Shu's apartment is a far ways from school, I started to think of what I got to do to get ready. I know I got to get food soon as I'm hungry. I also have to take a shower (which I do not want to do) as Shu doesn't take showers at night. I also got to get dressed, as I'm sure Shu would not like me walking around in pajamas in his body. After a little more thinking I finally made a list of what I got to do.

Check List

1\. Get FOOD! (Priority)

2\. Get Dressed

3\. Make Bed

4\. Pack Bag

5\. Grab Spryzen and launcher gear

After making a checklist I decide to get started on it. I look at number one, which is to get food. I soon make my way to the kitchen. I reached for the light switch with my right arm as it's still dark out. But as soon as I lift it I remember it's still injured and lower it. I instead turn on the light with my left hand.

I make my way to the cabinets and open them up and look inside. In the first cabinet, there were pancakes, which I instantly ruled out. I'm a horrible cook and usually carbonize anything I cook. I look in the next cabinet and saw oatmeal. I was considering that but I knew I would do something to mess that up. So I looked in the next cabinet, which had cereal.

Perfect, something that didn't require cooking and was easy to make. I grab the cereal out of the cabinet and grab a bowl. Then I grab a spoon out of the drawer right beneath. I bring both of those items to the kitchen counter. Then I go to grab the last item for my breakfast, the milk.

I walk to the fridge and open it up looking for the milk. But instead of finding regular milk, I find almond milk instead of regular milk. I decide to use the almond milk as dry cereal is disgusting, even thought almond milk is disgusting too. I pour the cereal and milk into the bowl and carry it to the kitchen table.

Surprising the cereal didn't taste that bad considering it had almond milk instead of regular. I carry my bowl and spoon to the sick and consider washing it. I look at the clock on the wall to check the time, 5:45 AM. I still had time to wash the bowl and spoon. After washing the bowl and spoon and putting them on the rack. I go back to the milk jug and cereal box and putting both of them away. One thing off the checklist!

Get FOOD! (Priority) ✓

I move on to the next thing on my checklist, which is to get dressed. I decided to just change instead of taking a shower. As if I get dressed I don't have to see Shu fully naked but in his boxers.

I walk back to Shu's room, the lights still on as I never turned the lights off. I open Shu's closet looking for his clothes. His closet is way cleaner than mine, but I never have time to clean it, as I'm always at school or training. And whenever I'm home I'm eating, sleeping, or doing homework.

It took me a minute to find Shu's clothes instead of five minutes to find mine. I first pull out Shu's white undershirt out of the first drawer. Then his pink dress shirt out of the next drawer. His pants are in the last drawer and his vest, tie, and socks are resting in a box on top of the dresser. I gather up all his clothes and walk to the bathroom.

I was able to get all his clothes on easy except the tie. After struggling with it for five minutes I gave up and went to find Shu's laptop. I opened up a tab a searched, 'How to put on a tie?' A youtube video popped up and I opened it. After watching it, I attempted again to put on a tie, luckily this time I got it. I collect Shu's pajamas and put them in the laundry hamper. I walk back to the bedroom, checking another thing off my checklist.

Get Dressed ✓

I go to the next thing on my checklist which is to make Shu's bed. I usually make my bed every morning so it's only natural for me to do it to Shu's bed. But hears the thing I usually need two arms, to make my bed. But with Shu's hurt right arm it's going to be a lot harder, it was almost impossible to put on Shu's clothes,

After five minutes I finally make Shu's bed. Another thing off the checklist.

Make Bed ✓

I move onto the next thing on my checklist which is to pack Shu's bag. I walk around Shu's apartment looking for his backpack, after about three minutes I finally found it on Shu's desk chair which is where I should have looked first. I grab the bag and head to Shu's bed and sit down. I think about the periods Shu has today. I remember his first period is math, so I have to get his math book. I think his second period is science, so I also have to get his science book. If I remember correctly his third period is P.E. so I have to get his gym clothes. I already know what his fourth period is because I have it, it's social studies. So I also have to grab his history book.

Making a mental note of what to put in Shu's backpack, I head off to find these collected items. I decided to get Shu's gym clothes first as I saw them hanging up in his closet. And they were there when I went to look for them. I threw them on Shu's bed and went to look for the next item on my mental list, which was Shu's math book. After a bit of searching, I found the math book on the coffee table also along with the science book. I carried those back to Shu's room and put them on the bed where the gym clothes were waiting too. Last but not least the history book. I decided to look where it was most likely to be this time than searching the whole apartment. I found the history book where I suspected it, Shu's desk. Grabbing the history book and walking to the bed I grab the rest of the items and put them in Shu's backpack. Finally another thing off the checklist.

Pack Bag ✓

I move onto the final thing on my checklist grabbing Spryzen and it's launcher gear. I personally don't like Spryzen as he controlled Shu and did all these bad things to Shu. But I still have to grab Spryzen as the bey club was meeting after school today, and it would seem weird if Shu didn't have his bey as he never forgets it, so I grab it. I put Spryzen and it's launcher into Shu's backpack. The last thing finally off my checklist.

Grab Spryzen and launcher gear ✓

Now that I got everything done I can finally head to school. I grab Shu's backpack and carry it with me to the front door. I grab Shu's shoes and was about to put them on before I remember something. I left all the lights on in the apartment! I drop Shu's shoes and backpack and run yo Shu's room almost running into a wall, as due to still not being used to being this tall. I turn off the lights with my "left arm" and run to the next room, then the next. I finally turn off all the lights and make my way to the door. I pick up Shu's backpack and slip on his shoes, I then turn off the light by the door and make my way out locking the door on my way out. I decided to walk to school instead of biking, as it would add extra factors that I would not want to deal with. After about thirty minutes of walking, I finally make it to school.

By the time I get there, it's 7:15 AM. This is by far the earliest I have ever been to school for. After about thirty minutes of chilling the first bell rings. I get up from where I'm sitting and start heading to Shu's homeroom which luckily is my homeroom. But before I can head there, I'm met with shock standing there sweating is my body looking at me.


	4. 4: Freaky Friday!

Valt's POV

I get up from the bench where I was sitting at behind my school for at least forty five minutes. I start walking to my friends to say hi to them before I head to class while walking there I yawn due to me being really tired from waking up really early. I still don't know why I woke up that early, I know I could of went back to sleep if I wanted, but still, I didn't. I guess I was not as tired as I thought I would be, that's probably thanks to me being in Shu's body.

As I make my way to the front of the school I see my friends: Boss (Rantour), Wakiya, Daigo, and a sweating Valt running through the front gates of the school. I keep on heading towards my friends before a thought strikes me, 'Valt!' Before I get to question it the first school bell rings.  
"Yes made it!" Valt yells excitedly. But the thing is that is not Valt, as I'm Valt, it's just my body. But my friends don't know that. I walk up to where my friends and my body are at, seeing that Boss and my body are in a conversation together.

It's really weird seeing my body from a point of view other than a video or mirror. You never realize you will ever see your body outside of your eyes. What's even weirder is hearing my voice, it sounds nothing like it sounds in my head. That's another thing you don't realize is that your voice is different from what it sounds like in your head. But enough about how weird it is to see my body. I should be listening to the conversation.

"Hey, how are you today little buddy?" Boss asks my body.

Shu's POV

Luckily I made it to school on time today, I now know why Valt is late to school every day. It's not really his fault, even me that gets to school the earliest couldn't come to school early in his body. I personally think he needs that much sleep to grow a little, like how short is he. No wonder Valt always celebrates when he gets to school, he has to run a lot. But luckily for me, that cheer I did when I got here sounded just like Valt, so hopefully, my friends won't question anything yet.

I don't see my body around which sparks panic in me. If my prediction is right Valt should be in my body. But knowing Valt he loves to sleep in, so I wouldn't be surprised if he slept in and ignored the alarm clock. If Valt is in my body, he probably didn't even go on my morning run I do every single day. Which would mess up my day count which right now is forty-three days. But now it's probably zero.

I walk to my friends, and when I get next to Rantour I realize how short Valt really is, but I'm Valt now so I guess I'm short now. No wonder Rantour always calls Valt little buddy. Speaking of Rantour he's speaking to me right now.

"Hey, how are you today little buddy?" Rantour asks Valt, but not really as he was asking me Shu in Valt's body. Before I think of a Valt like response my body walks up to our group of friends. Relief washes over me as I see my body got to school on time, I can't tell whos actually in my body, but I do think it's Valt. I finally know what to say back to Rantour without letting them know I'm in Valt's body.

"Sup Boss," I exclaim in what I hope is a good copy of Valt's tone of happiness. But before Rantour can respond I'm saved by the bell, which lets us know to head to class. We all wave bye to each other and head to our homerooms. I saw that my body was slowly walking behind me. I want to see who's in my body but, I need a place where we won't get a lot of attention. I look on the side of the hall my body is walking on and see that the lockers cut off and there's a big gap between the beam and the lockers. I quickly walk to there and hide waiting to pull my body into the gap and see if it's Valt.  
As soon as I saw my body I grabbed it and pulled it into the gap. My body gave a startled yelped and look like it was going to say something before I covered his mouth. Which is really hard to do considering Valt's height. Before he attracts more attention I throw out the question that's been on my mind for a while.  
"Valt is that you?"  
Valt's POV  
I was walking down the hallways to mine and Shu's homeroom which made this mess easier. But before I could make it to my homeroom I was pulled to the side roughly on my right arm which was hurt. I gave out a little yelp in pain, and was about to yell 'What was that for?'. But before I could a hand covered my mouth and muffled my words. I was about to push his hand away before I heard the question he asked me.  
"Valt is that you?" I didn't know how to reply so I did a shy head nod. Whoever is in my body, who I now suspect is Shu gives a sigh and looks a little more relaxed.  
"Valt it's me, Shu," Said My Body who now I guess is Shu. I guess I was right. I was going to ask him a question, but I was cut off.  
"No time for questions we only got a minute to get to class!" Without a warning, he grabs my right (injured) Arm and pulls me down the hallway to our homeroom. By the time we get there we're sweating and huffing, we step inside and the bell rings.  
"Mr. Kurenai, Mr. Aoi, will you please take a seat?" Our teacher asks us in a rough tone pointing to two desks next to each other. We take a seat next to each other putting our bags on the back of our seat and get ready for the long school day ahead of us.

 **Word Count: 1059**


	5. 5: Long Day

**Shu's POV**

Me and Valt take our seats. I start spacing out and a question forms in my mind. 'I wonder if Valt told anybody yet about us switching?' I hope he didn't, it would be a lot simpler if he didn't. I was about to ask Valt about it until he kicks my leg. I didn't realize that all eyes are on me, I look at Valt accusingly until he throws his head in the direction of the front of the classroom. There sits are teacher looking madly at me, holding a classroom names list.

"Valt Aoi?" She asks angrily as if she has asked the same question multiple times. To my guess she probably has asked it multiple times by now, I just hadn't noticed for two reasons. One being that I was spacing out, and two that I'm not used to being called as one of the first people on the list. I'm usually in the middle, with my last name being Kurenai, but Valt's last name is Aoi, which is the second last name on the list.

Without making my teacher even madder then she already is, I shakily raise my hand up so she can see it. Everyone in the class burst out laughing and pointing at me. I don't know how Valt deals with all the laughing all the time. He should deserve more credit for how he doesn't get discouraged by all the pointing and laughing. I just decided to put my head down so I don't have to look at all the stares and hear the giggles. To my dismay, Valt's headband starts sliding down my head. Maybe I can get him to fix it for me, at the end of class after everyone has filed out.

Our teacher looks back at her paper, writes something on it. She huffs and moves on to the next person on the list. I wonder if I should ask Valt my question, but before I get to ask I was interrupted again.

Shu Kurenai?" Our teachers ask, I was about to raise my hand, but then remembered our situation and looked at Valt. He looked unsure for a moment, before looking at the teacher.

"Present." He replied and raised his left arm, in which I remembered that my right arm was injured still, and hurts a lot when you raise it. I sort of pity him, for it, but not that much. I give up on trying to ask him my question. Instead, I move onto something direr, like which periods I have today. Today is Friday so that means the period rotation would be, Math first, then Science, after that P.E., then Social Studies. I have all of those periods with Valt except for P.E., I think he has art instead, in which I hate art. I will regret that period for two reasons, one being I hate art, and two Valt will be by himself in my body and who knows what he will do to it.

Luckily my P.E. teacher lets me sit out due to my arm, so I can worry less. But then my worry returns I don't remember if I grabbed Valt's history book that was on his desk. So there's that, but I think I can use this to my advantage, I don't sit by Valt in Social Studies. But I usually have an empty desk by me, and I could sit in it, and share my book with Valt. That is if he remembered to grab it.

Valt looked over at me and seemed to have a troubled look on his face, I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then the bell rang.

"Remember class period 1, is next." Our teacher reminded us before excusing us to go to our next class. I forgot about the headband until I stood up and it slowly slipped down my face. Valt took notice and quickly stood up in front of me and blocked me from anybody else's view. Luckily we were in the back of the classroom in a corner. Valt quickly slid the headband in place securely and tapped my head happily with a big smile on his face. Seems he enjoys being taller for once, I wish I could reach up and smack the goofy smile off his face, but to my dismay, I am too short to do it. Valt grabs his backpack and hands it over to me, then grabs my backpack and slings it over his shoulder. He starts heading for the door but then turns back around noticing I'm not following suit. He gives another big goofy grin and starts giggling. I in return give him a questioning look.

"Are you coming _Valt_?" Valt asks still giggling with his goofy grin on, it's weird to see my face like that. As whenever I see my face it's either in the mirror or on film, or something like that. I'm never one for doing that kind of face so now it's really weird. I sigh but follow suit out the door of our homeroom classroom. Luckily for us, our math classroom is two classrooms away, so we won't be late like with homeroom. Me and Valt take our seats next to each other and take out our math homework and textbooks. I can't believe that even homeroom was that long, it's the shortest class of the day. Heck, it can't even be called a class it's so short. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but it is here!**

 **Headcanon:**  
 **Shu is horrible with hairstyles, that is why he leaves his hair down all the time. He doesn't even know how Wakiya makes his hair into a ponytail.**

 **I think at the end of my chapters from now on I will do a headcanon for the story, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Special thanks to ASNTwilight, and Friend for reviewing. It means a lot to me!**


	6. Spoiler

"Hey who are you?" Valt called out to the mysterious masked blader.  
"You don't recognize me Valt Aoi?" The masked blader taunted, but that's not what got to Valt it was that the blader knew he was Valt even in Shu's body. Valt vigorously shook his head no. The masked blade gave a evil smirk and turned to Shu.  
"How about you Shu Kurenai?" The masked blader taunted again. Shu just shook his head no. In which the masked blader laughed at.  
"Maybe this will refresh your memory," the masked blader said before removing his mask, it was...

 _Didn't write this in any POV, this is a spoiler that won't come in for quite a while. I don't know if it spoiled anything anyway._


	7. 6: Charles? Charlie!

Valt's POV

"Okay class take a page 67 of your homework, and 23 of your tex-," our math teacher is giving us instructions right now, but I don't really want to listen. I can just ask Shu what I missed out on, as he is always on top of it with paying attention. Except for today, he was acting weird in homeroom, not paying attention, spacing out. I can't tell if he's trying to act like me, or what. Speaking of Shu he's kicking my leg right now and giving me a glare, that could kill. Why he's glaring I have no idea. That is until I turn to look at him and see what he's holding.

In one hand is the homework I should have out, and even worse it's not even finished. I totally forgot to finish that. I was working on it in the school library when this random kid came up to me(I think his name was something like Chad, or maybe Charles, yeah Charles sounds right). He came up to me and demanded a Bey battle, and me being, basically me, I couldn't refuse. I went with him to the Bey Park and headed to the stadium. I beat him pretty easily, well everybody seems easy now days. I long for a good challenge, like before I came the world champion. But Charles didn't seem to take the loss very well, and before he ran off, he cursed my name and mumbled something under his breath. I look to where he ran but I couldn't see him anywhere, I was going to go after him to give him some advice on his launch, as it could get improved. But before I could do anything, I suddenly got very tired, and decided to head home. Once I got home I tiredly ate dinner, took a shower and put on my pajamas before I crashed in my bed, deep asleep. Which is why I never got to finish my math homework Shu's glaring to me about. Before I could explain my story to him. He sighs and pushes his textbook towards me flipped to a page I guess the teacher told us to go on.

I take out Shu's homework that is done, and probably has all the right answers, as Shu is always correct. I put my attention back on the teacher, and unwilling start listening to what he has to say. I start writing down the solutions on the board, before I yawn unexpectedly. Then it happens again, and again. These yawns seem unstoppable.

Shu's POV

I take notes on the solutions on the board, when Valt unexpectedly yawns for no reason. He then yawns again, and then again. I counted 7 yawns for minute, I putted 60 divided by 7 into Valt's calculator. I got 8.5714285714285714285714285714285714285 seconds per yawn. Now that I think about it I do think I know why Valt's yawning so much. Yesterday afternoon I met this kid named Charlie, he wanted a Beybattle, I was reluctant to battle him, as due to my arm, and how the doctor said I could tear a muscle if I moved it to much. But somehow he convinced me, I still don't know how he did it, nor do I remember it. But I battled him, luckily I didn't use that much force in my launch as he seemed weak enough, and my arm was still alright. Just like I planned he lost, but sure thing that kids is a sore sport. As soon as he lost he stomped his foot, and glared at me. I was getting kind of ticked of at his glare so I asked him, "What's your problem kid?" He didn't respond to my question he just continued to glare. He then mumbled something under his breathe that I couldn't hear. I was about to ask him what he said, but he started walking away. I yelled out, "Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you!" But before I could pursue, I felt a wave of tiredness fall over me. It was enough to bring me to my knees, and not be able to peruse Charlie.

Somehow I made it back to my apartment, I was tempted to just crash into my bed, my body started to unconsciously move to my bedroom. But I had to remind my self about my homework and do it. I didn't realize how long I've been out until I checked the clock, it read _7:23 pm_. I just got my homework out and started working on it. By the time  
I was done I was considering just falling asleep right on the couch without changing, since I take showers in the morning. But I still got up and headed to my room, looking at the clock on my way, it read _11:57 pm_ , boy is it late.

Now that I remember how much sleep I got last night which was 5 hours and 30 minutes, assuming Valt got up when my alarm went off, I pity him. He is usually use to getting at least 8 hours of sleep or more. He's probably not used to being in a body with little sleep or energy. It shows as how many times he puts his head down on the table after writing each solution. Now that I look closer I can see the bags shadowing under my eyes. I finished writing down the solutions, so I start to make a mental list of the pros and cons of our situation.  
Pros:

We have three classes together today,  
Valt's tiredness can keep him from being to energetic and blowing out cover.  
Cons:  
We switched bodies,  
We don't know how to switch back(yet),  
We have one different class together,  
We have two different personalities,  
We ar...  
Before I could finish my list our math teacher went onto another lecture, even though Valt's attempting to sleep right now, I should pay attention so at least one of us knows what's going on in class right now. But now that I think about it there is more cons then pros in this situation. And the most worrisome one is that we don't know how to switch back, or even if we will.

 **Word Count: 1049**  
 **Sorry I haven't update in 19 days. I started school on the 7th and since I have had a lot of homework I haven't gotten around to be able to write. I was also busy with hosting two girls from Japan for awhile so that also took up my time. But luckily school got cancelled for tomorrow, as a hurricane is coming. So I don't need to do my homework or go to sleep early.**

 **P.S: Sorry if there are major spelling errors or grammar issues. I'm writing this on my iPad at 10:00 pm. Please tell me so I can go back a and fix them, thanks.**

 **Headcanon:**  
 **Valt is the most horrible at remembering names out of the bey-club.**


	8. 7: New Students?

Shu's POV

Math went by without a flaw, nobody found out our secret. Luckily the teacher didn't pick on me or Valt, if he did there would probably be a problem. But next is science, and today we have a lab. Luckily are science teacher lets us choose are lab partners, but that might fail as Rantaro is in that class. He and Valt are always lab partners so I somehow have to convince Rantaro to not be partners with Valt for today. I look up from the ground to see that I walked myself to our science classroom, Valt is holding open the door for me. Not wanting to make him wait any longer I rush into the classroom and take my seat. But then Valt walks up to me, and then I remember we switched bodies, so I head over to his seat, as he occupies my seat.

In the span of the next three minutes, everybody files into the classroom, the teacher included. She takes her seat, and waits for the bell to rings, she then quiets us all down. "Attention class, we have two new students today joining us, please be nice to them. They are younger then you guys, but that's just because their 4th-grade teacher felt they need more of a challenge. Ok, you can come in." The new students walk in and it is-

No One's POV

The new students walk in and stand right next to the teacher, they are actually pretty tall, for only being 4th graders. They look to be twins, the boy had short dark silver hair and silver eyebrows. He had on a pair of black glasses, that framed his upward slanting purple eyes. Right under his left eye was a mole, almost unnoticeable, by the way, his glasses were blocking them. On his left cheek was a small scar, and his left ear had an earring. He was wearing a black dress shirt, it was unbuttoned enough to see that he was wearing a teal shirt underneath. His dress shirt was tucked into a pair of black pants, and he had on a pair of white and black tennis shoes. He had a briefcase bag, for his backpack.

The girl sort of looked like the boy, they had the same eye, hair, and skin color. Although the girl's eyes did slant up more, and where more squinted shaped. She had a red rose clip in her hair, which was done into some braids. She was wearing pink flower earrings on both ears, and a black choker around her neck. She had on a pink hoodie, with dark pink accents. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that went to her knees, and black converse.

"Can you two come up to the front and write your names on the whiteboard?" The science teacher asks the new students. The boy goes first and writes his name on the board when he's done he steps away, and it reads " _Charlie Iva_ ". Then the girl goes up and writes her name on the board, " _Alva Iva_ ". That confirmed everyone's suspicion that they where twins. "Charlie, you can sit by Valt, Valt raise your hand." Valt raises his hand up, and Charlie heads that way. "And Alva you can sit next to Ichiro, Ichiro please raise your hand." Alva headed over to Ichiro and took a seat next to him.

 **Word Count: 556**

 **Yes I know it's short, I'm sorry! It's just- just that writer's block sucks.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Charlie is the older twin.**


	9. 8: Valtryek's Calling

Charlie's POV

I walk over to the kid named Valt, who raised his hand. To be honest I don't even know why my fourth-grade teacher wanted me to move up two levels. I'm not smart, even though my teacher claims I am. To be honest, I think that teacher is just scared of me, and my sister, and just wanted us out of her class. I guess I can be intimidating to other people when I got here in the morning, nobody thought I was out of place. Maybe it's because of how tall I am, I mean I could barely fit in those tiny fourth-grade chairs.

I finally get to where I was told to sit, I take my seat, and look to where Alva is sitting. She seems nervous, she's been scared of today ever since she heard we would be moving up. This is our first class of the day, as we had a tour of the school, in the first block, instead of heading to our first classes. The kid I'm sitting next to is weird, I think his name is Valt.

He has these weird red markings on his face, and he wears a headband. I don't know what to think of that, usually only girls wear headbands. He is also holding a Beyblade, right now and it seems he is in a conversation with it. If that doesn't speaks weird I don't know what does.

Shu's POV

This Charlie kid keeps looking at me and it's making me nervous, to top it off Valtryek's trying to communicate with me. Well,l I at least think it's Valtryek, I never heard Valtryek's voice so I don't know if it's Valtryek. But if it is Valtryek, it's not calling for Valt's name but mine. I finally got tired of Valtryek calling my name, and pull the bey out.

I stare at it for a couple of seconds, then under my breath, I whisper, "What?". Valtryek gleams, but it just continues to call my name out in my mind.

 _Shu._

 _Shu._

 _Shu._

 _Shu._

 _Shu._

 _Shu._

 _Shu._

 _Valt._

 _Shu._

Wait did Valtryek just say Valt?

 _Shu._

 _Shu._

 _Valt._

Valtryek did it again, it called out to Valt.

I was so invested in Valtryek, that I didn't realize it was time to pick partners for the lab, I search around the room for Valt, and when I finally found him he was talking to Rantaro. Great, Valt probably blew our cover, going over and being Rantaro's partner, as I would never be his partner for a science lab, no offense to him though. Valt then walks up to me, with a smile on his face, I glare at him, and he seems taken back. Valt then slides into the chair right next to me, his smile back on his face. "Hey lab partner,". Valt says to me while jabbing his elbow at me. I just sigh at that.

Third Person POV

After brief directions from the science teacher, the students were allowed to get to work. The teacher was letting the students use their phones to do research on. "Hey, Valt did you bring my phone?" Shu states, in a whisper like voice, as to not to alert his classmates. Who would see this as Valt calling Shu himself.

"Oh no, I totally forgot this morning with getting ready, and with all the shock." Valt whispers back. "Why, do you need your phone anyways? We can do our research on the laptops in the back of the room."

"Yeah, we can use the laptops in the back. I was just expecting a text from someone, but I guess it can wait till later." Shu replies, walking to the back of the room to grab a laptop.

"Who were you expecting a text from?" Valt asks following Shu to the back of the classroom, not dropping the topic.

"Just someone I was going to train with this afternoon, but I don't think it's a big deal if I don't have my phone," Shu states not caring about the topic anymore, but more on their science lab. "Anyways, let's just forget about the whole text thing and get to work." Valt decides to drop the topic at that. They walk back to their desks and Valt focuses on what was on the desk Shu was using.

It was his bey Valtyrek. Valt was about to ask why his precious bey was out in the open where anyone could grab it, and steal it as they pleased. It was the bey that won the Bladers Cup after all. But before Valt asked any questions Shu picked up Valtryek and put it in the bag he was using. He then opens up the laptop and starts searching stuff up. But it wasn't about their science project it was about body swapping. Valt noticing what Shu was searching, leans over Shu's shoulder to get a better view. Shu pulled up a page, about a person who experienced body swapping and his story. The two were scanning through the article until a person comes up behind them and puts their hand on Shu's other shoulder.

"Hey Valt," the person was Rantaro, "I was kind of surprised that you were going to work with Shu today Valt. Any reason?"

Shu not wanting Rantaro to know what they were looking at, closes the computer then turns to face Rantaro. "No real reason just wanted to discuss something with V-Shu," Shu replies, almost saying Valt's name instead of his. Rantaro seems satisfied with that answer turning away, but only to turn back around.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rantaro states, before leaning down like Valt on Shu's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. When Rantaro moves away Shu's face was red, like his body's eyes. Rantaro then smirks, waves and walks away. Valt seeing Shu blushing, wants to know what Rantaro said to Shu. But to Valt's displeasure, Shu just shakes his head and reopens the laptop. Valt then decides to poke Shu in the back, and he has an advantage. Toko and Nika like to poke Valt in the back, as that is the easy way they can harm him. Throughout there times of poking Valt, they found a place, where, if they poked him there he would shiver.

Valt knows where that spot is and decides to see if Shu will finally tell him after poking him there repeatedly. Shu has enough of it and tells Valt, "I will tell you at recess." At that Valt stops poking and joins Shu in reading the article.

 **I'm back! I also watched all of season 2 of Beyblade Burst with the English dub, and I got to say the ending is amazing.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Valt has this very sensitive spot on his back, that when touched he shivers.**

 **Hopefully, Shu doesn't use that in the future. *Wink* *Wink***


	10. 9: Chloe

Third Person POV

Science was uneventful, to say the least. Shu and Valt found nothing in their condition. The articles they read were hallucinations people had of body swap. But no actually stories on it really happening. After no success, the two just went to work on their science lab. It was then recess, the two of them headed out. They both agreed to hide in the art room, so none of their friends could find them.

"Hey Shu," Valt asks.

"What?" Shu responds with, wondering what Valt wants. The two of them didn't have to worry about people questions them about calling the other person their name, as the art room was always empty at recess.

"What did Rantaro say?" Valt asks, not forgetting the question. At that Shu turned red, like the paint splatter on the table they were sitting at. Shu mumbles something, but Valt couldn't understand. "Can you say that again Shu, I couldn't hear you," Shu mumbles a bit louder, but Valt still can't understand him. "One more time."

"He told me somebody likes you!" Shu yelled out, tired of repeating himself. Valt sat there dumbfounded for a minute, until a blush rose up onto his cheeks. "Her name is Chloe, and apparently she is obsessed with you. She was Rantaro's partner today." Shu gives more information about Chloe.

"Wait," Valt starts. "There was a girl named Chloe in our science class?"

"The fact that she is in our science class is what surprises you, not that she is obsessed with you?" Shu asked.

"No, I mean who couldn't resist me?" Valt states, at that Shu blush's lightly. But it goes unnoticed to Valt, due to how light it was. "Wait what does she look like, if you describe her, maybe I can remember her."

"Well she has black straight hair and bangs on the left side of her face, dark blue eyes. She wears a short long sleeve mint green shirt, with the word 'ROXY' in the middle of it in light blue letters. She wears turquoise ankle length, boot cut, ripped jeans. And a pair of red sneakers."

"Nope, don't know her." Valt states, scratching the back of his head, with his left arm.

"After that explanation, and you still don't know who she is."

"Nope! What's more weird is that you know her." Valt exclaims pointing a finger at Shu. Shu just blushes in response, turning away from Valt and looking out the window at people playing in the field.

 **Word Count: 418**

 **Short? Yes!**

 **Question: Should I make short chapters like this and update the story 3-4 times a week? OR Update this story once every two weeks, but a very long chapter?**

 **Please let me know which one, so I can make a update schedules.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **This chapter is probably going to be be the most OOC.**


	11. Happy Halloween One-Shot!

Third Person POV

"Hey Valt," Shu called out to Valt, "I got something for you." At that Valt ran over to Shu in less then a second.

"What is it? Is it Beybread?" Valt asked excitedly.

"No it's not Beybread, I ate all my share at breakfast." Shu responds with a sigh.

"WHAT!" Valt screams, but luckily it wasn't as high, as Shu couldn't go as high as Valt. "How could you Shu? I haven't ate Beybread for three weeks, three weeks! Do you know how long that is! I wish I had your cooking skills when we switch bodies, then I could make Beybread. But it wouldn't be as good as my moms. Nobody can make bread as good as my mom." Valt rants on. Shu just looks on annoyed, and takes out a hard candy. He unwraps it, and stands on tiptoes and pops it in Valt's mouth, when he opens it to rant on more.

Valt shocked by the candy put in his mouth, looks down at Shu, when he does he is surprised at what Shu does next.

( **What do you think Shu did?** )

Shu leans up and kisses Valt, it was short and sweet. When Shu pulls away, both of them were a bright red. Shu trying to be the cool one, takes a deep breath.

"Hope you like the treat." With that Shu walks away. Valt stands there dumbfound for a full minute, before running after Shu.

"Hey What did you mean by treat? Are you talking about the candy, or the kiss?l Valt helps while running after Shu.

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **This isn't part of the main story, it's just a side story.**

 **I have a schedule for the updates, it's going to be every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and every other Monday. It's going to be short chapters.**

 **So the schedule for the November is: November 1st, November 3rd, November 6th, November 8th, November 10th, November 12th, November 13th, November 15th, November 17th, November 20th, November 22nd, November 24th, November 26th, November 27th, and November 29th.**


	12. 10: Let's Meet Her

Shu's POV

I can't believe Chloe likes Valt. It's even funnier due to Valt not even knowing who Chloe is. But I am kind of worried about Chloe, I heard she is kind of like a yandere, chasing after people. And scarring people who have crushes on the people she loves. No wonder Rantaro was laughing when he told me this. I have to deal with this. Valt should feel lucky he doesn't have to deal with this. What's worse is I'm blushing right now. I won't ever admit this to Valt but I have a crush on him. Now there's competition, and what's worse is the competition thinks I'm Valt.

"Wait, I think I know her,". Valt starts. "Is She the one with the cross eyes that sits in the back in science?"

"Yes. That's Chloe." I reply.

"Oh, isn't she new, she just got here two weeks ago." Valt starts, "Her Japanese is terrible, luckily we're good at English. Let's go introduce ourselves to her."

Before Valt can run out the door I grab his arm, which is actually my arm. "I don't think we should do that."

"Why not?" Valt asks.

"Well she might respond badly to us being together." I explain to Valt.

Third Person POV

"Why would she, her crush is walking up to her." Valt replies back.

"Your walking up to her."

"Yeah, and I'm her crus-" Valt said, till he was interrupted by Shu.

"If you have forgot, she does not know we have switch, nobody knows. So walking up to in my body is going to do nothing." She states.

"Oh yeah I forgot, well we'll both go together to go and say hi to her." Valt replies. But before Valt could grab Shu and drag him away to meet Chloe, the bell rang, letting them know recess was over. "Dang it, we'll meet her later. Well I'm off to P.E _Valt~_ "

"Why did you say it like that?" Shu asks bewildered.

"Because saying it normal sounds weird."

"It sounds even weirder when you say it like that, you are making it sound suspicious." Shu tells Valt but he wasn't listening, he just grabbed Shu's bag and started heading out the door.

"I have to go change for P.E. now _Valt_ , have fun in art, I heard you guys were painting today." Valt says giggling, as he walks out the door of the Art classroom, heading towards the locker rooms. Shu just growls in response, he hates painting. Shu turns around to face the seats in the art classroom, but then realizes something. The whole reason they went to the art classroom was for Valt to show him were his seat was. But instead they just stood and talked the whole time, and didn't get to the matter at all. Now he's stuck with no idea we're to sit.

 **Poor Shu, hope he finds his seat.**

 **Well here's the first chapter of November, out of how many? 8 I think. I can't remember.**

 **I started out in Shu's POV, but then at the end I realized I switch to a Third Person POV without realizing it, which is why there is a switch there, that is not needed.**

 **Head canon:**

 **Chloe is a yandere, for Valt.**

 **Well see you guys on Saturday.**


	13. 11: Let's Just Get This Over With

Shu's POV

 _Ring_

"Mr. Aoi is there something wrong?" The art teacher asked me.

"No, Miss Carbunkle." I replied, hopping I wasn't in trouble for anything. One of the reasons I hate art, is just because of the Art teacher her, I never had her, but I swear she hates me.

"Then why aren't you taking your seat?" Miss Carbunkle asked me the question I've been dreading, I don't know what to say, I guess I could tell her I had amnesia. Yeah I'll do that, that sounds like something Valt would do anyways.

"I fell out of bed this morning, and hit my head, and I'm a little disoriented, so basically I have amnesia. And I can't remember where I sit." I explained to her.

"Well you sit next to David, and Harumi." She tells me and starts walking to her desk. I don't know who David or Harumi, is but I heard that Harumi has white hair like me. And there was only one other person in the room with white hair like me. So I took a seat next to her and a boy, who I presume is David.

"Ok class, were going to continue on painting..." I just put me head down and tuned her out. This is going to be a long seventy minutes.

Valt's POV

I made it to the locker room just as the bell rang, I had P.E. last year, so I don't have to worry about knowing all the rules and stuff, it's basically the same, except you get a different P.E. teacher. I grab Shu's P.E. clothes that I packed, out of his bag. But then I realized something, I don't know where Shu's locker is. I need to put Shu's bag in it. It took me a while but I finally found it, the lockers had names on them, which made it easier, I put Shu's bag in there, and head towards the gym.

Once I got there, there was already a bunch of people stand in a crowd, in front of a man standing on a crate.

"Shu, you can go sit on that bench over there for the rest of the class." The P.E. teacher stated as he pointed towards a bench. It took me a moment to remember that I'm Shu, once that set in, I walked towards the bench. I sat down, and just closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall behind me. I'm really tired due to me getting up really early, and going to sleep late, due to homework. I didn't even finish my homework. I guess I'll use this time to catch up on a little sleep.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I won't see you guys for awhile I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **This school parts of this story, is based on mine own school, and what it's like.**


	14. 12: Lunch

Valt's POV

"Hey Shu, wake up." I hear somebody trying to wake me up, but I'm too tired to get up. Then somebody shakes me, but I'm still too tired to get up.

"Hey _Shu~_ ," Somebody whispers in my ear, I shiver and finally open my eyes, to see who would whisper in my ears like that. I see my body sitting on the bench smirking at me. "It's lunch." At that I get up and start stretching, while heading towards the locker rooms. "So, I guess you found my locker." I just nod while yawning. I grab Shu's bag out of the locker and start heading for the door before Shu grabs my right arm.

At that I winced, Shu took notice and let go of my arm, "Sorry, but did you forget you are in my P.E. clothes still, you need to change out." At that I nodded and went to go change back. After changing back, me and Shu headed to the field where the bey club would meet up and eat there.

"Hey Valt, Shu." Honcho called out to us, waving at Shu, and giving me a nod. I was about to reply back to Honcho, before Shu covered my mouth, and beat me to it.

"Hey Honcho. What's going on?" Shu says trying to act like me.

"Nothing. Are you okay? Your sweating." Honcho was right Shu is sweating.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just sweating because I ran here. I can't wait to have beybread." Shu gives with a little jump. The others nodded at this, and me and Shu both sat down.

We all had lunch, most of the time, I was just starting at Shu's lunch. Wishing it was mine, I really want beybread right now, but I'm stuck with the food from the cafeteria. It's not bad, but compared to beybread, beybread is like a 10, and this food is a 5. Lunch was also very boring nobody talked to me, but I guess that is good as I won't blow the cover. But it was really boring, I know the rest of the Beyclub is not as comfortable around Shu as I am. Maybe I should fix that, yeah I'll do that. That's my next goal for the Beyclub, I will help everyone act normal around Shu again.

 **Extra (What If Lui and Valt switched. Instead of Valt and Shu?):**

Lui's POV

I'm rudely awaken, by people jumping on me, by the feel it feels like there is two of them. The two of them are in for it. I sit straight up and look at them, I think I saw the two of them before. I start growling at them, but they just seemed to laugh at that.

"Your so funny, growling like that. You sort of look like Lui." One of the attackers said, which was a girl. Does this girl really not know who I am? She must if she knows my name. I'm about to get up to kick the two out of my room, but before I know it I'm pushed to the ground, by the other attacker, which is a boy. I don't like beating up little kids, but getting woken up sucks. I try getting up to go punch the boy, but then I realize my feet are tangled up in the blanket and sheets. Once I get untangled I stand up, and lunge at the two of them.

But they just laughed, and jumped off the bed away from me, and run out the door. I stare at where they ran off to, hoping they didn't find my dad. But then I realized that this isn't my room, I was too focused on the two that I didn't pay attention to the room. I let my anger get the best of me and didn't pay attention to the details. Now that I think about it those two are Valt's siblings. Wait if they're here, and this isn't my room then I got to check something. I walk to a desk in the room and grab the phone that's resting on it. I try to open it but I don't know the password. But then I try the Touch ID, and it opens up. I then go to the camera, and put it in selfie mode. Showing up on the phone instead of purple eyes and light blue hair is, hazel eyes, dark blue hair, and red face markings. All the characteristics of Valt Aoi.

Valt's POV

I open my eyes but all I'm met with is a dark, cold room.

 **I did an extra instead of a head cannon. So glad I got school off today, due to Election Day.**


	15. 13: Drama

Shu's POV

Lunch is over, and me and Valt are walking to our last class of the day, Social Studies. We both share the same class luckily. We finally get there, and go to our assigned seats. I look in Valt's bag for his History book. I swear I grabbed it this morning, when I went to grab Valtryek. I look towards Valt, when he finally looks towards me I wave him over. He raises an eyebrow, but still walks here.

"I forgot to grab your History book this morning." I tell him as soon as he get's here.

"How could you forget, your Shu." Valt replies back, make some sort of weird gesture with him hands, towards me.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry if I was a little disoriented this morning, from finding myself in a different body." I say the last part a little to loud, and some people look towards me like I'm crazy. I wouldn't blame them for thing I'm crazy for saying that though.

"The teachers going to punish me. He said last time I forgot my History book that, he would make me stay and clean his classroom after school." Valt goes on in a pure look of horror.

"What do you mean you getting punished. I'm the ones that's going to get punished, if you have forgot already, which I hope you have not. You are in my body, and I'm in yours." I explain to Valt angrily.

"Oh yeah! Then it's okay I won't get punished." Valt says with a smile on his face.

"What about me, I can't stay after school I got things to do." I try explaining to him.

"Well you should of thought about that, before you forgot the book." Valt tells me with this weird look on his face, and I can say it unsettled me. I was about to come up with a comeback, but the passing bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"Everybody, to there assigned seats." He called out, he then started to take roll. Half way through the list I feel somebody poke my back, I just ignore it. Then somebody poked it again, this time I swatted their hand away. The third time I finally turn around to find out who poked me. There seating smack behind me is Chloe.

"Hey Valt." She says in a preppy voice. "I heard you are in a dilemma." I give her a questionable glance. "I'll make a deal, I will lend my History book to you if you doing something for me in the future." I wasn't thinking straight when I agreed to Chloe, all I could think about was not being in trouble. But then it dawned on me.

I now own the yandere an IOU. For what ever she wants, I groan in frustration and put my head down. I lift my head back up when the teacher starts the lesson. I look forward and see Valt looking at me, once he sees me staring at him, he turns back around. And I can swear I saw a faint dusting of pink on his face. Weird.

 **Did anybody notice the History book thing?**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Valt forgets his History book atleast twice a month.**


	16. 14: After School

**I should real write in Valt's POV more often.**

Valt's POV

The days almost over. I guess Shu figured out the History book thing. He didn't get in trouble, but for some reason the girl behind him did. I can't help to keep looking back at Shu. I don't know why but my body just looks so cute. I'm just waiting for the bell right now, to let us go to our home rooms. I look back at Shu again and see him handing a History book to the girl behind him. That's who must of gave him a History book to use. Isn't she the one who also got in trouble for not having her History book? Well I can't remember.

 _Ring_

I get up and head to my home room, and take my seat. Shu walks up behind me.

"Move Valt." Shu whispers in my ear. I then remember that this isn't my seat anymore. Well I shouldn't say anymore, that's not being optimistic at all. I quickly move to Shu's seat and look around. It seems that no one noticed that I was sitting in my seat. I just slump down into my seat waiting for the bell to ring, as my face turns pink. It finally rings, and I get up to run out the door until I remember something.

 _"When it's the end of the day Valt, don't run out the door like you usually do."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because if you go to wherever your going in my bod-"_

 _"Oh, yeah. Well where should I go?"_

 _"Just wait in home room, sense we have the same homeroom."_

 _"Ok Shu."_

I stay and wait as we agree to do at lunch. Once everybody else leaves the room, I walk over to Shu.

"So where should we go?" I ask him wondering what the plan is.

"Let's just go outside the school first." He tells me, grabbing my backpack and heading out the door. W

"Hey, wait for me." I scream as I follow him out the door. We make it outside the school, and I follow Shu to a picnic bench, under a tree. We both take a seat.

"So what were you suppose to do this afternoon?" Shu asks me.

"Just my homework. Maybe some practice with Valtryek. Maybe watch a movie." I tell him. He looks relieved at what I tell him. "Why? What did you have planned?" I ask him right back.

"I was just going practice with a kid I know." He tells me.

"Ok, well let's go meet him." I said as I start getting up.

"Wait a minute Valt. I don't think we should practice with him." Shu tells me, still sitting.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know how to wield each other's beys." Shu explains to me.

"Well then we can just use our own beys." I say, feeling proud of myself for coming up with a solution.

"That would just raise even more suspicion to us." Shu says.

"Then what should we do?" I ask him.

"Well, I plan on calling the kid I was going to train with and have you give an explanation, as to why we can't battle today. Then we could go to the park and practice going up each other, with the others bey." Shu explains his whole plan to me.

"But how are we going to call him?" I ask him, as I disn't grab Shu's phone this morning.

"With my phone." He tells me, like it's obvious.

"But I didn't grab your phone." I tell him.

"Oh shoot. I didn't grab your phone either." Shu says with a sour expression on his face. After asking to borrow a phone for awhile, somebody finally let us borrow one. And after awhile of remembering the kids number. We finally call him and cancel the battle. Well more like I cancelled, with Shu trying to help me sound like him.

We then decided to head to the park. So we can go practice in the bey stadium. And get use to each other's bey blades.

 **Who do you think is the kid, Shu is talking about?**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Both Shu and Valt have phones.**


	17. 15: Bey Stadium

Third Person POV

Both Shu and Valt were walking towards a covered bey stadium in the middle of a park. Both of them set down their bags, on the bench closes to the stadium.

"Sure brings back old memories, right Valt?" Shu asks Valt as he grabs Valtryek, out of the bag he was carrying.

"Sure does Shu. This is where we had our first bey battle together." Valt says, as he walks up towards the stadium, and rubs the bey dish. The bey dish had a lot of marks in it. Due to many people using it.

"Yeah, I remember that battle," Shu says with a little smile on his face. Shu starts rubbing the stadium, while Valt grabbed Spryzen.

"Yeah, it was so easy to beat you back then," Valt exclaims as he walked back towards the stadium.

"Well that's because that was my first battle," Shu says trying to defend himself.

"But it is more fun to battle you now Shu," Valt tells Shu, hoping to make him feel better.

"Well, are you ready to do another battle at this stadium?" Shu asks Valt as he gets into his launch position.

"Totally!" Valt yells, already pumped up for the battle awaiting. On the way to the park, both Shu and Valt had agreed to use their own launches. Instead of trying to mimic the others. They wanted to see how the bey blades would react to them in a battle.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Both Shu and Valt yelled as they sent the others bey blade flying into the stadium. Valt's launch didn't go according to plan. Due to Shu's injury to his right arm, it was hard to move it.

Shu had been doing left-hand launches, but Valt didn't know that. So when he launched Spryzen, it shot out at an awkward angle.

"Let's go Spr... Valtryek." Shu called out to Valt's bey, almost calling his own bey's name by mistake. Surprisingly Valtryek listen to Shu's command, and charged at Spryzen. 'Alright _Shu_ ' Valtryek said to Shu.

"Alright, let's go Spryzen," Valt told Shu's bey. Hoping what happened with Valtryek and Shu, would happen to him and Spryzen. It didn't. Spryzen didn't listen, and just keep circling around the stadium, at the awkward angle, which it was launched at.

Valt just stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do, Spryzen wasn't listening to him. But to make it worst Valtryek was actually following Shu's orders. And before Valt new it Spryzen was sent flying out of the stadium. And bursting right in Valt's face.

 **Word Count: 432**

 **Tomorrow's update will have Pt.2 of the extra of Valt and Lui.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Valt and Shu's very first battle was at the bey stadium in the park. And Valt wins, the battle.**


	18. 16: Winner

Shu's POV

I won. I won. That's the first thing that went through my mind at the moment. I finally won against Valt, I'm the number one blader in the world. That's the only thing I could think about when I saw Spryzen fly out of the stadium and burst. I look down and see Valtryek slowing to a stop. I bend down and pick up the bey, and stare out it for a while. It twinkles at me. For some reason Valtryek listened to me, it actually followed my orders. But Spryzen didn't listen to Valt, he called out to Spryzen. But nothing happened.

"Let's have another battle Valt," I told him, while putting Valtryek back into the launcher. He just stands there in the same place, since when Spryzen bursted in his face. I walk up to him and stand on my tippy toes, and snap in his face. That seemed to get his attention as he looked towards me.

"Let's go again Valt," I repeat myself, seemly as he didn't hear me the first time. Valt doesn't give me any reply that he heard me. He just bends down and grabs Spryzen pieces and snaps them back together. He then put Spryzen in the launcher and looks at me expectingly as he gets into his launch position. I walk back to my side of the stadium and get into my launch position. I look at Valt to see if he's ready, the look on his face was all I need to know to start the battle already.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Both of us yell out, as we rip the cord to the others launcher. I swear I could have seen a hint of fire in my red eyes.

"Go Spryzen," Valt yells out at my bey, I expect what happened last time to happen again this time. The result this time was totally different. Spryzen actually listens and go straight at Valtryek. So fast that I can't call out to Valtryek in time. The next thing I know is Valtryek is sent out of the stadium flying. And all that pride from the earlier battle has all but left me. I bend down to pick up Valtryek. Halfway back up I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Shu,". A yellow hair kid comes running up to the stadium and turns toward Valt. "I thought you couldn't battle today." Valt just looks towards me with a lost expression on his face.

"Ummmmmmm..."

 **Extra (What If Lui and Valt switched. Instead of Valt and Shu?) Pt. 2:**

Valt's POV

I don't remember opening the window last night. It's really cold for an autumn night, but I guess winter is coming. I look towards where my alarm clock should be. _Should be._ It's not there. Well, I probably can go back to sleep since it's still so dark out. I get out of bed and head towards my window, which seems further away then it should be. When I finally get there I find out my window isn't there at all. _Funny._

I head towards the light switch to see what's going on. The light switch wasn't where it was supposed to be either. after fumbling along the wall for a couple of minutes I finally find the light switch and turn it on. I'm blinded by the light. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I look around the room.

The room is definitely not mine. It sort of looks like a hotel room. There's a flat screen TV on one wall, a balcony on the other side, and an A/C unit. This room is also really clean. This is probably a prank, my friends probably carried me here during the night. yeah, my friends are just pranking me and put me in a hotel room, to mess with me.

I look around the room to see if my friends left my phone. I don't see my phone, but I see somebody else phone. I pick it up to see if it's one of my friends, it's not. I don't think any of my friends have a phone like this. Unless Wakiya got a new phone. I press the home button and surprising it opened the phone. I guess the owner of the phone didn't put a password on it. I open up the phone app, ready to call Shu. The recent history of this phone is weird. Who in the bey club talks to Gabe? I was about to call Shu until I realized I don't remember his new phone number. I look at the time it's 4:30 AM. I might as well go back to sleep. I walk back to the bed and crawl under the covers. It's Saturday anyway.

 **Valt still doesn't know he swapped bodies with Lui.**


	19. 17: Fubuki

Valt's POV

"Ummmmmmmmm..." I need to think of something to get this kid to go away. I'm pretty sure Shu said his name was Fubuki, earlier. "Fubuki,"

"Does this mean you can battle now?" Fubuki asked, interrupting me in the process.

"Um, Fubuki. I'm sorry but I still can't battle today." I try explaining to Fubuki.

"But you were battling right now, weren't you?" Fubuki is still questioning me.

"Umm," I start, but luckily Shu jumps in front of me before I do something stupid.

"I'm sorry but V-Shu can't battle today," Shu says for me.

"Who are you?" Fubuki asks as he looks at me for an explanation.

"This is S-Valt, my best friend. He's the number 1 blader in the world. And I just couldn't give up the opportunity to battle him. I've got to improve my skills, you know." I laugh dryly, I probably didn't sound like Shu at all, but I can worry about that later. Once Fubuki leaves us alone.

"Yeah! Shu just couldn't wait to battle me." Shu backs me up, with the answer I gave Fubuki. Shu then walks over to me and pulls me down by the tie I'm wearing. "We meet every Friday tell him we'll battle next week Friday," Shu whispers into my ear, he then lets go of my tie, and walks over to Fubuki. "So what's your bey Fubuki?" Shu aks Fubuki, as I walk over to the two of them.

"It's... So can we battle today Shu?" Fubuki is still not giving up on having a battle today.

"I'm sorry Fubuki, but I have a project due at four today that I have to go turn in. How about we battle next week Friday?" I told him, what Shu told me to tell him. I also added some other things to the excuse.

"Ok, I guess I can do my homework anyway. So I can spend the whole weekend practicing to beat you, Shu." I laugh a little at his response at how he reminds me so much of myself. "Bye Shu, bye Valt!" Fubuki yells behind him as he runs away. Both me and Shu wave at Fubuki's fading figure.

"So what's that project you need to turn in by four?" Shu asks me, as we start walking back to our sides of the stadium.

"Remember that video we had to do for Social Studies?' I ask Shu.

"Yes." He tells me.

"Well I didn't turn that in yet, and I have to turn it in by four. Or I fail Social Studies." I explain to Shu packing his bag and handing him Spryzen. I don't want to hold Spryzen anymore than I have to. I swear that Beyblade just tried to possess me. I don't know if it was really possessing me, cause I don't know how that feels. Or if that Beyblade always has that strong of an aura.

"Thank you, wait how ill you fail Social Studies?" He asks me bewildered.

"Remember how you showed up earlier in the school year than me, since I was in Spain?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but how does that get to do with anything." He asks me back as he starts packing up too.

"Since I came late I don't have a lot of grades, so if I fail this project my grade will go down, to an F. And then I won't be able to Beyblade, because my mom will take away Valtryek!" I explain to him in a frantic motion.

"Then I guess we should be heading to your house then. It's already three." Shu tells me as he hands me Valtryek, and starts walking away.

"Hey, where are you going!" I call out to him.

"To your house of course." He replies to me as I run to catch up to him.

"What about tonight, I can't stay in your apartment alone. I'll starve to death." I exclaim to Shu.

"Why would you starve, I swear I just bought a whole bunch of food the other day," Shu states, wondering what I meant when I told him I would starve.

"Well I don't know how to cook, so I can't cook anything to eat, so I would starve. Do you want me to starve Shu? Do you want me to starve!" I yell at him, which isn't probably the best thing to do. Now that I'm the number one blader in the world and Shu is the runner-up, a lot more people know us. And I'm sure that they would find it strange, that Shu Kurenai is calling Valt Aoi, his own name.

"No I don't want you to starve Valt," Shu starts saying. "How about we tell your mom, that you're coming to my apartment for a sleepover."

"That might just work," I mumble as I start thinking of what can fail in Shu's plan. The next five minutes go by in silence. Me and Shu just continue walking on the path towards my house. Until the path ends and we are met by my house, I was about to go open the door, until Shu puts a hand on my shoulder. I stop and turn around to face him, to see why he stopped me.

"Maybe I should open the door," Shu suggests to me, I nod and let him walk in front of me. Shu goes up to MY house and opens the door. I follow him in once he takes off my shoes, and I do the same with his. Nobody seems to be home, as they would have greeted us already, so I head towards the kitchen, looking for some kind of treat. I open up the fridge and find a piece of beybead and grab it, I close the fridge and I go to find Shu. I find him in the living room holding a piece of paper, with some tape on it.

Wa-ht arrr-e y- h-ldi..." I ask Shu. Shu just looks at me funny and points to the piece of beybread in my mouth.

"What are you holding?" I question him again after I remove the piece of beybread from my mouth.

"A note from your mother." He responds after he heard what I said the second time.

"What does it say?" I say as I move to look over his shoulder, which is now easier due to my height.

 _Dear Valt,_

 _I forgot to tell you this morning but I won't be back till 10 pm tonight, and the twins are on a class trip. So I won't be there to cook you dinner. Maybe you can call Shu and stay over with him for the night. If not there is fruit in the fridge._

 _Mom_

"Well, this makes it easier for us." Shu states after I read the note.

"Yeah, definitely," I tell him as I start heading up the stairs. And towards my bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shu called after me, as he ran up the stairs after me.

"I'm going to pack my bag for you," I told Shu simply.

"Oh ok," Shu said as he walked down the stairs and to the living room to wait. I finish packing and walk down the stairs, ready to go until I remember something.

"I forgot to do my project!" I yell, as I put my bag on the floor, and run back upstairs to my bedroom. I open my computer and press the turn in button. What I didn't realize was that Shu followed me back up.

"That was all you had to do for your project." He stated mad.

"Hahahaha."

 **Sorry about yesterday. I just didn't have the motivation to write another chapter. But I'm feeling better today!**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Fubuki and Shu meet every Friday and practice together.**


	20. 18: Dinner Regret

**This is for Saturday and Tuesday, we are back on schedule, next chapter is tomorrow.**

Shu's POV

I bend down and pick up the bag Valt packed for me. I look back up at Valt and see him still laughing. It's around fourish now, so we should probably head out to my apartment now. I head to the door and slip into Valt's shoes, and head outside, slam the door right in Valt's face to get his attention. It should, it was so loud that the neighbors across the street looked up at me. A minute later Valt is out the door, closing it lightly unlike me.

We then start walking to my apartment in a silence, it wasn't uncomfortable though, it was actually quite peaceful. We're halfway there before Valt decides to break the silence.

"What are you cooking for dinner Shu?" Valt asks me out of the blue. I never really thought about what was for dinner. I should probably start thinking though. Valt looks at me exceptionally, probably awaiting an answer.

"I don't know." I told him straight. Not wanting to sugar coat my words.

"Oh ok." He says back, and we go back to that comfortable silence we were in before. Before I knew it we were already standing at the entrance of my apartment building. Valt pushes open the door for me and we walk in, and head to the elevator. Valt presses the up button. When the elevator opened we went inside, and I pressed the button for the fourth floor. When the elevator doors open on the fourth floor me and Valt walked out, and headed for my apartment. There was moving boxes all along the hallway and door beside my apartment door. While Valt was getting the keys out for the door, I looked into the apartment next to mine with all the boxes beside it. The door was open and inside there was two kids with silver hair. I swear they look familiar.

Charlie's POV

I can't believe we had to move. Just because we go to a new school we don't have to move. I liked it where we were last. The only good reason we are moving is because school is now it's 10 minutes faster to get to school. Now we have to be cramped in a small apartment versus our old big house. Well I shouldn't be saying our anymore as it's not actually ours anymore. Now I'm stuck moving all these heavy boxes in. I wonder who our new neighbors will be. I walk back outside to grab another box I look next door, because I heard a sound. I see the back of two kids walk into our neighbors apartment. Strange, I thought I saw those two before somewhere. Weird.

Shu's POV

Valt finally opened the door to my apartment, I don't know what took him so long with the key. I take off Valt's shoes put his back down by the door after I closed it, and head for the couch. I fall face first into it, and just lay there for a few minutes. I feel the couch dip next to me.

"Shu, are you going to cook?" I hear Valt say, after a while of sitting there. I sigh, I should probably start cooking, I am hungry too.

I get up and head towards the kitchen, and open the fridge, I still haven't figured out what I was going to make for dinner tonight. I guess I could make soup, I have enough ingredients to do so. I take out some chicken slices, carrots, and celery. I head over to the cabinet, to grab the chicken broth. But a problem arises, I'm too short to reach the chicken broth. I try standing on my tippy-toes but I still don't reach it. I guess I should call the taller person out to help me.

I walk back to the living room, only to find Valt passed out on the couch. There goes the idea of Valt helping me out. I walk towards the hallway closet and open it. I grab out a blanket to cover Valt with, then I see out of the corner of my eye, a stepstool. I never needed it, thanks to my height, but now is a good time to have it. I grab it out of the closet, and carry it with the blanket back to the kitchen. I place the stepstool down, and carry the blanket to where Valt is dozing off. I throw the blanket on Valt, not caring where it went and walk back to the kitchen.

I push the stepstool to where I need it with my foot, I then step up it and grab the chicken broth. Now that I think about it, this was easier than trying to wake Valt up. I then grab a big pot from beneath the sink, and fill it with water. I place it on the stop, and turn on the heat, I then dump in some chicken broth. I let that boil for a little while, then I add the chicken slices to the pot. I head into my room and grab my phone and headphones which were sitting on the desk in my room. I carry them to the kitchen, and take a seat at the table. I open up youtube and watch some videos for 30 minutes. After that I cut and added in the carrots and celery to the pot and stir it in. I turn the heat to low, and walk back to the living room.

Valt was up this time, and he was sniffing the air. "What did you make Shu?" Valt asks me, as he starts sitting up, pushing the blanket off him in the process.

"I made chicken soup." I told him, "Do you want a bowl?" I asked him. He nodded rubbing his eyes, my white hair sticking up in many directions. I head back to the kitchen and grab a bowl out of the lower cabinet, and a big spoon out of the drawer. I scoop up a good amount of soup and spoon it into the bowl. I hear the door of the kitchen open, I turn around and find Valt standing there. I grab a smaller spoon and put it in the bowl, and carry it to the table. Valt takes a seat, where I placed his bowl of soup.

"Thank's Shu!" Valt said with a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of Valt smiling. Even if it was my body, just the thought of putting a smile on Valt's face warms my heart up. I don't think I even deserve this smile from Valt, especially after everything I've done. I am really lucky that all my friends forgave me, they really shouldn't. But I can tell that are relationship together will never be the same, before I turned into Red eyes. "Aren't you going too eat to Shu?" I'm interrupted by Valt's question.

"Of course." I told him, as I walked to grab another bowl, and filled it up with whatever soup was left over. I grab another spoon from the drawer, and carry my bowl over to the table. I set it down right across from Valt, and take a seat right after I do so. We eat in silence for, until I see an empty bowl being pushed in front of me.

"Can I have more?" Valt asks nicely. I sigh.

"Sorry but I took the last of the soup, I made just enough for the both of us." I explain to him.

"Aww man. I was really looking forward to having seconds." Valt says with a hint of whinnying. I give a small giggle at how Valt is still the same.

 **I'm not dead, my cold didn't kill me!**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Shu is still guilty about what he did to his friend during his time as Red Eye.**


	21. 19: Mom

Shu's POV

Valt headed back to the couch with sleepy eyes. I just grabbed his and my dishes and brought them to the sink. I started washing them. I was about to put the last dish on the drying rack, until a loud ringing sound interrupts me. I look around to see what it is, it was my phone. It was sitting over on the kitchen table, so I walk over to it.

I pick it up, and turn it over. And lord behold it was my mother calling me. After the Red Eye incident my Mom's being checkin in on me every week. She freaks out so much now, I missed her call once, because I fell asleep. The next thing I know she was at the apartment next morning. I should probably answer it. But then again I probably shouldn't.

My mom dosen't really know Valt that well. And I'm sure she would find it weird if Valt did answer her sons phone. Maybe I should go ask Valt to answer the phone. With the phone still ringing, I walk into the living room. Only to find that Valt back asleep, snoozing away. I try shaking Valt awake, but that does nothing, against this deep sleeper.

Before I know it the call is getting redirected to voicemail. I listen to the message my mom leaves for me.

" _Hey Shu, are you doing okay? I hope you are. I hope nothing bad happened to you. I'm just calling to let you know, I will be in town for the next few days. I will be there on Sunday. Love you."_

I should probably text her to see what's going on.

 _Shu: Hey Mom, I'm doing fine._

 _Mom: Thank goodness._

 _Mom: Why didn't you pick up your phone then._

I try to think of an excuse to why I didn't answer my phone.

 _Shu: I was sleeping and just woke up to here your message._

 _Mom: Oh ok._

 _Mom: I guess you heard that I will be in town soon then._

 _Shu: Yeah. Why?_

 _Mom: My workplace is being shut down for the week for some renovations. So they gave us the week off, and I thought we could spend some time together._

 _Shu: Oh ok, I gtg I guess I will see you Sunday?_

 _Mom: Yup see you Sunday. Bye._

I hear a loud snore and look to my right, Valt's still snoozing away. He better get his energy, cause tomorrow where going to be practicing all day, how to act like me.

 **It's nice to be back on schedule, I will see you guys on Saturday.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **After the Red Eye fiasco Shu's mom worry's for Shu constantly. Always checking in on him, and making sure her son is still doing okay, and that she didn't loose him again.**


	22. 20: Sleep

Shu's POV

I walk into my bedroom and head for my bed. I grab a pillow off of it and walk back to the living room, to the couch. Valt is still sleeping on it. Instead of going through all the trouble to wake Valt up, I'll just let him sleep. I lift up Valt's head and put the pillow underneath it. I grab the blanket, that is now on the ground and tuck it around Valt. Even though I know it's a loss cause, due to Valt moving around. The blankets will probably just fall right off.

I put my hand on Valt's forehead and push back my hair, but I pull away in disgust. I usually take a shower in the evening. But since Valt isn't taking one tonight I got to make sure he takes one tomorrow morning. He's all salty and disgusting, from all the sweating he did today. I don't want all the sweat to give me pimples. Even if it's Valt who has to deal with it, (Which he should, because it's his fault he didn't take a shower.). I don't want my reputation reunited, just because Valt couldn't take a shower.

With that I walk to the door of my apartment and lock it for the night. I grab the bag Valt packed for me, which was laying right near the door where I left it. I carry it to my bedroom and throw it on my bed. I unzip it and look what's inside. I see Valt's red hoody, his light blue vest, his blue pants, which I'm wearing right now. I also see the clothes Valt usually wears to go to sleep, so I grab them out and place them on my bed. I was about to zip close the bag until I remembered that I forgot to grab underwear. I dig around in the bag, and find a pair of blue boxers at the bottom of the bag. I put the boxers with Valt's sleepwear, and zip up the bag. I carry the bag over to my bedroom door, and drop it there, not caring at all.

I walk back over to my bed and grab the clothes, and head out my door. I head down the hall and head for the bathroom. I get in and close the door. I then turn to the mirror, and let out a big breath. The whole day then seem to crash into me, at that moment. All the things that happened, and how some of them seemed unreal. How this should just be some sick twisted dream. How I should have a fever right now and be hallucinating this whole darn thing up.

But I'm not. I don't have a fever, and I'm not dreaming. No, I'm wide awake and staring at the reflection of Valt Aoi. Which should be Shu Kurenai instead. I sink to the floor leaning against the bathroom door, and lay my head on my knees, which are brought up to my chest. I try to stop the oncoming headache.

After a few moments it's seemed to have gone away, and I lift my head up. I feel something slide down my face, and then I remember I'm still wearing Valt's headband. I take it off, as well as Valt's vest. I should probably hurry up and take my shower and head to bed. Maybe I will feel better if I sleep off all this days shocks. I quickly get undressed throwing all of Valt's day clothes in the dirt hamper, while leaving his headband on the counter top.

At this point I don't care if I'm seeing Valt naked, all I care about is to take a shower and get some much needed rest. I hop in the shower, and turn the nozzle all the way to hot. I don't care if the water is burning me, as long as I'm getting clean that's the main thing. After standing in the water for about two minutes, I turn the water off and get out of the shower.

I head to the bathroom closet to grab a towel, but I realize that I'm too short to grab a towel, and the stepstool is in the kitchen. I sigh at my predicament, I just reach into the hamper and grab Valt's old hoodie, and use that to dry off. I then change into Valt's sleepwear, my hair may still be dripping water, but I don't care. I try to open the door, but then I remember that I locked it. I unlocked it, and headed towards my bedroom. Before I know it I'm on my bed, and in less than a minute I'm already snoozing away.

 **Word count: 787**

 **Well I'm going to go play some Fortnite now!**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Shu has a reputation about his skin. And how it's always perfect.**


	23. 21: Phone

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 36pt;"Valt' POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 40.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 36pt;"I hear some loud beeping. I don't know what's beeping, but something is. It's loud enough to drive me off out of the warmth of the couch. I'm surprised that I didn't fall off the couch, due to my weird sleeping patterns. I get up, rubbing my eyes I scratch my head. I pull back my hand too see white strands of hair in it. Then it hits me, I'm in Shu's body. I run into his bedroom, to find my body sprawled out, all across his bed. The loud beeping is louder in here, I recognize it as Shu's alarm clock. It was set to 5 am again, I stomp over to it and press the snooze button./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 36pt;"After I press it, I look over to Shu. He's still sleeping, I don't really want to wake him up. It's a Saturday anyway, we don't have school. I take one last glance at Shu, before walking out of his room, and closing the door. I walk back to the couch, preparing to go to sleep until I see something light up on the ground. It was my phone, an alert from one of the games on my phone. I pick it up, and carry it too the couch. Surprisingly I'm not tried, like I expected to be. I'm actually wide awake now. I might as well go on my phone to pass the time./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 40.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt;"Monday's suck. This is a filler./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 40.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; text-decoration: underline;"Headcanon:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 36pt; text-decoration: underline;"Valt loves to play on his cellphone./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 40.9px;" /p 


	24. 22: Good Morning

Shu's POV

I hear some beeping outside my bedroom. I turn to look at my alarm clock, only to see that it's 6 in the morning. What would be beeping in my apartment at 6 in the morning. Also was didn't I wake up at 5, I swear I had my alarm clock set to 5. I sit up and start stretching, I look out the door, and see the living room light on. I should go out, and turn the light off. I don't want to have a large electric bill. I get up, and stager out my bedroom door. I walk down the hallway rubbing my eyes.

When I got to the living room, I saw MY body sitting on the couch playing on Valt's phone. Once I saw that I remember all that has happened from yesterday. Me and Valt switch bodies. I just sighed there's nothing to do about it now. I walk towards where Valt was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He didn't even notice I was standing here, he was too focused on the game he was playing. I sit down next to him, he should of noticed I'm here sitting next to him by now. But he still hasn't. He's to absorbed in his game. I look over his shoulders to see what he's playing. Which is kind of hard due to my height, but I can still manage to do it. I see he is playing Fortnite, ever since he found that game he would not stop playing it. I don't know what's so good about it anyways.

"I won!" Valt screamed out of the blue. He finally noticed me, and jumped back once he saw me. The blanket fell off his shoulders, and he fell off the couch. "Shu when did you get here?" He asked me surprised. I huff out, a little irritated he did even notice me watching him for the past five minutes.

"I've been sitting here for about five minutes." I tell him, right after I said that a shocked expression fell on his face.

"What? No you haven't been there for that long." He exclaimed pointing a finger at me.

"Yes I have been here for 5 minutes, you were just paying attention to your game to much." I tell him, getting up and heading to the kitchen. I open the fridge and look inside, there is hardly anything left inside, I should go shopping today. I grab out one of the only things left in the fridge: eggs. I put the eggs on the kitchen counter and walk back into the living room. It looks like Valt got back on the couch, and started playing his game again. I sigh and just walk back into the kitchen, there's no point asking how Valt wants his eggs now. Not when he's addicted to his phone.

I grab out 2 eggs, and a frying pan. I'm just going to make scrambled eggs. Halfway cooking them, Valt comes bursting into the kitchen.

"Shu, what's your WiFi password?" Valt yelled out frantically.

"Why?" I ask him, I'm pretty sure I told him my WiFi password before.

"Because, I'm almost out of data. And I need to win the victory Royale." He explains to me, as I turn back around to look at the eggs.

"Ok. But that doesn't explain why you need the WiFi password again, I thought I already gave it to you." I state putting the eggs on two plates, and carrying them to the table.

"Well when I was in Spain, I lost my old phone. So I had to get a new one, but my new one doesn't have your WiFi password in it." Valt says, while pushing his phone into my face. "So can you type it in for me?" He asks as I take a seat at the table.

"How about we eat first and we worry about your phone problems later." I tell him, while I gesture to his plate of eggs. "By the way, you need to take a shower this morning." I tell him while I dig into the eggs.

"No way. You know how I don't like to take showers in the morning." Valt says, as he finally takes a seat and starts digging into his eggs.

"Oh, well." I tell him. "Your not in your body. Your in mine, and since your borrowing it, you got to follow the care procedures." I explain to him, as I finish the food on my plate.

"But-" Valt starts before I cut him off.

"No buts. You will do as I say if you want the WiFi password." I tell him, carrying my plate to the sink, to wash later.

"Fine I'll take a shower. But you have to give me clean clothes." Valt tells me as he brings his plate to the sink empty. How he ate his food that fast I don't know.

"Sure, I'll go get some now." I tell him as I head towards my bedroom. I should probably get changed to. If I want to head to the store early.

I make it to my bedroom, and close my door. Which I don't really have to do, as Valt's the only other person here. And it's his body. But I do it anyway. I walk over to Valt's bag, and grab the clothes he packed for me for today. Which consists of his regular daily clothes.

I change into them, without a hitch. I then walk over to my dresser and grab out my normal clothes. I carry them to the living room. Where Valt is. He went back to sitting on the couch. He was staring at his phone, but this time he wasn't playing video games. He was texting someone.

I throw the clothes on him, and grab my wallet and head to the door. "I'm going to the store." I told him opening the door, I was about to close it before I hear Valt yell out.

"Wait, your forgetting something." He shouts before he goes running off. He comes back a minute later, with his headband. Which I totally forgot about. He then puts it on my head. "There you go, you can go now Shu." Valt tells me with a small smile.

With that I head out the door. Halfway down the hall, I remembered I was supposed to tell Valt my mom was coming tomorrow. Oh well, I'll tell him when I come back.

 **Ugh, I rewrote this like 5 times. Everyday I couldn't make up my mind, I thought they where to OOC. But oh well. I can't keep this chapter in forever. I'm going to change December schedule up a little bit. Actually a lot. I will explain in the next chapter.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Valt is addicted to his phone.**


	25. November One-Shot

Shu's POV

I don't know why art is an elective! It's so stupid. There is no reason for it to be there. It holds no significants to our future. Unless your going to be an artist, and that's only a couple students. It's not even fun. There is nothing fun, about art. It's boring, and a waste of time.

But even with all these things against it, I still have to do art. And do it good, I don't want Valt to get a bad grade just because I hate art. So here I am painting what ever Valt was painting. I don't know what he was trying to paint but now he has a painting of a fence.

Stupid art. Now I have paint all over me, and I have to scrub it off. This would never happen, if the school didn't have art. I should write a letter to the school, to ask them to replace the art elective with something better. Like Beyblading. Yeah they should have a Beyblading elective.

Luckily I only have five more minutes in this class. After that I hopefully won't have to worry about this class ever again.

 **Here is a rant for chapter 11.**

 **Update schedule: Since this is the end of the semester a lot of things are going to be due. Like science fair. So I will need time to write the chapters, as the story is starting to get to important parts.**

 **I was also failing to update on the days. So I will update only once a week, on Saturdays. But don't worry each chapter will range in length from 2000-5000 words.**

 **So here are the dates:**

 **December 8, December 15, December 22, December 29.**

 **And the end of month one shot will come out on December 31.**


	26. 23: Parents

Valt's POV

I guess I should go take my shower, now. Better to get it over with, then be dreading it. I pick up the clothes Shu threw on the couch for me. I put my phone down where the clothes were resting. I carry the clothes, to the bathroom with me. I shut the door, and place the clothes on the countertop.

I look into the mirror to see Shu's face, and his messy white hair sticking up in multiple directions. Probably from the way I sleep. I should brush my hair after the shower after I find a brush. If I find a hairbrush.

I first unravel the bandage that is on my upper arm, I place it on the counter. As I don't know where else to put it. I then pull off Shu's Vest and drop it on the ground. I then untie his tie, which is way easier than tying it. And drop it to the ground as well. I then start unbuttoning his pink polo shirt. Once that is off, I drop it onto the ground as well. I take off his white undershirt, and finally, have Shu's whole upper body clear of clothing. I don't know why Shu wears so much. Doesn't he get hot? I guess not, as it's starting to get colder, now that it's becoming winter.

I then sit down on the ground and pull Shu's socks off, I get up and start taking off Shu's pants. Until I realize something. I'm stripping Shu! But Shu took a shower last night. So he must of have to have gone through the same thing right. I then think on that. Shu went through the same thing as me. Shu was stripping me. I guess if Shu did it, it's fine. Shu had to go through the same thing as me anyway, and he's fine. I finish pulling Shu's pants down, then his boxers.

I quickly jump right into the shower pulling the shower curtain over and turning on the water. For Shu's privacy, I agreed to try not to look down for any more that is needed. I grab the soap and start scrubbing around Shu's body, trying to get rid of all dirt still left on his body. After I get all the areas I put the soap back, and start to rinse it off. I wonder if Shu wants me to wash his hair. Even if he didn't want me to, I'm still going to do it. His hair looks in need of a wash.

I reach up and grab the shampoo. Which is way easier with my new height. Being tall is so much easier. I wish I was as tall as Shu. Maybe I should start drinking more milk, to help me grow a few inches. I may be a little too short. Maybe a lot, I'm the shortest one in my class. It really is sad, as I'm older than a lot of them.

I squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into my hand. I then close the lid and proceed to put the bottle of shampoo back where it was sitting before. I then start scrubbing the shampoo into Shu's white locks. After all the shampoo is lathered in I rinse it out. It was harder to rinse out the shampoo from Shu's hair, as it is longer than mine.

I stand in the shower for a while after that just enjoying the feeling of the warm water hit my skin. It relaxes me, which is good as this whole situation still freaks me out. I thought last night when I woke up this morning that I would be back in my body. But it seems like that was not the case.

After a couple more moments, I finally shut the water off. I push open the curtain I step out and head towards the bathroom closet, where the towels would be. It's not my first time taking a shower at Shu's apartment. I grab a towel and start drying myself off. I then put the towel in the laundry hamper. I pick up Shu's old clothes, that I tossed on the ground and put them in the hamper as well.

I look at the counter, where the new clothes Shu gave me rested. I grab the first thing in the pile of clothes. Which is boxers, I quickly put them on. The next thing is a pair of pink sweatpants, I pull those on. All that's left, is the long sleeved pink sweatshirt. I pull that on as well. It seems that Shu is obsessed with pink. I don't know why he likes it so much, as red is his favorite color.

All that's left on the counter is the bandage, but there's not much I can do about it. So I just leave it there and head back to the living room. I look down at the couch to see my phone still there. Shu isn't back yet, so he can't tell me the WiFi password. There's not much I can do now. I guess I can just waste some more data playing Fortnite. I know I'm addicted to it. But it's just so fun, it's not my fault Rantaro showed it to me.

I open up my phone, using my password. As Touch ID doesn't work if you don't have your fingers. I scroll through my apps, looking for Fortnite until I see a text come through. It was from my mom.

 _Mom: Hey Valt. How are you?_

I should probably respond to her, as not to drive her worried sick.

 _Valt: I'm fine._

I sent her a response and go back to looking for my apps. Until another text comes in from her.

 _Mom: I don't really want to text, can I call you instead?_

Any normal time I would have enjoyed a call with my mother. I was about to text back ok. Until I realize it's not ok. How would my mom respond to Shu answering her son's phone, instead of her son? So I text back a different response.

 _Valt: Actually right now is not a good time, but don't worry I'm fine._

I hope my mom won't ask anymore. I don't know what other excuses I can come up with.

 _Mom: Well ok. I just wanted to tell you your dad's going to be at the airport in an hour. Can you come back home to have lunch with him?_

Oh no. What do I do now? Mom want's me home for lunch, but I can't go. Shu has to go. What am I going to tell him. I should probably reply to my mom.

 _Valt: Sure thing! I can't wait to see dad! :)_

I'll think more on this when Shu comes back. This not only sucks for him. But it sucks for me, I don't get to see my dad. I haven't see him in half a year. Why did I have to switch bodies.

I go back to scrolling through my phone, until I find Fortnite. I open it up, and start playing some games.

Shu's POV

I finally finished grocery shopping. I didn't think it would take so long. But it did. I had to keep finding people to help me reach stuff up high. To say the least it was embarrassing. But I'm finally back.

I head for Valt's pockets where I thought I put the key. But when I reached in it wasn't there. I then reach for the doorbell, hopefully Valt will come and open the door. I press the button, and wait a couple moments. The door finally opens, and I'm met with me. My hair all fluffed up, and wearing the clothes I given to Valt before I left. Well at least I know Valt took a shower.

"Oh, Shu you back." Valt tells me, as he pushes the door wider open, so I can get through. I walk to the kitchen table and place the bags down on the table.

"Yeah, sorry it took me awhile." I tell him, as I start to take the things out of the bags and put it on the kitchen table.

"It's okay. Um, hey Shu?" Valt asks me with uncertainty.

"Yeah," I tell him not paying to much attention.

"You have to go to my house for lunch." Valt tells me.

"Okay." I tell him, as I focus on putting the groceries away.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just stay here. While your off at my house. Oh by the way, my dad's going to be there." He says taking a seat at the table.

"Okay." I tell him, wishing he would go away already, and stop distracting me. But I can't tell Valt that.

"Well, then I will be in the living room then." He says as he walks away. I'm just glad that I can focus now, and put all the groceries away.

After a few minutes I'm finished putting all the groceries away. I put the paper bags in the hallway closet. And head to the living room. I should probably ask Valt what he was saying, as I tuned him out.

"Hey Valt," I ask him as I walk up to him. "What where you saying earlier."

"What do you mean? Did you not hear me." He questions as he looks up from his phone.

"No not really." I reply back sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck.

"I just said, that you need to go to my house for lunch, and go see my dad." He explains to me.

"What!"

Unknown POV

Young master requested that I bring him his Beyblade. I place his Beyblade on a carrying pillow and bring it to young masters room. I knock on the door.

"Come in." He tells me. I then proceeded to come into young masters bedroom. I walk towards him, then I bend down and bring the pillow down to him. He grabs his bey, and signals me out of the room. I walk back out of the room and close the door.

I am worried about young master, there seems to be something wrong with him. He is not his usual cheerful self. I don't know what to do. It seems to be Beyblade that has turned him like this. But if I was to take away Beyblade he would be so sad. I don't know what to do. I should talk to master about this.

 **Hi. How are you?**

 **I feel like this needs to be said. If you have any questions about the story, or something you don't understand don't hesitate to ask. I will try to answer as best as I can. Unless it gives away the plot, then I can't.**

 **Headcanon:**

 **Valt's dad only comes home six times a year. So the times he comes home, are very special, especially to Valt.**


	27. 24: Battle?

Shu's POV

I'm sitting at the Aoi's dinner table, eating lunch with Valt's family, with all my plans out the window. How this happened I don't know, I don't remember most of it. I just sort of ended up here. Eating lunch with Valt's family.

I also never told Valt about my mom. As soon as he told me the news, he made me pack his bag, and walk to his house. I should really tell him about it soon unless he wakes up with somebody else in the apartment. It also doesn't help that my mom is kind of a scary looking. With her blood-red sharp eyes, and her height. She mostly looks like me but in a more scarier sense. I should probably finish my lunch so I can go text Valt about this matter.

"How was Spain Valt?" Valt's dad Kento suddenly asks. Well not that sudden, Kento had been asking me questions al, throughout lunch. Most of them I don't have answers for, like this one. I'll just make up an answer like the last question.

"It was ok. There was a lot to see and do there." I tell him, hopefully, he won't pick up anything strange about me. That's another thing I got to worry about, acting like Valt. I haven't had to really worry about that till now, most people either don't know Valt that well or were to distracted to notice how off Valt was. But now, I'm surrounded by people, who know Valt well and have their full attention on him, on ME.

"I heard you stared in a movie over there. How was it, did you enjoy it?" Kento asks yet again another question. This one I again don't know the answer to. I actually didn't even know Valt stared in a movie, is this how long I've been away with from him.

"It was awesome, with all the camera things and thingys." I try to actually sound like Valt this time.

"Oh yeah, when will it come out?" I'm tired of all the questions I don't know. Luckily I finished my food, so I can leave the table.

"I don't know, well I'm done. I'm heading up to my room, see ya." I say as I carry my plate to the sink, and head up the stairs. I hear Kento and Chiharu talking as I make my way up.

"Valt seems a little strange, doesn't he honey?"

"That's just puberty."

"My little boys growing up."

"Mom, what's puberty?"

"I'll tell you when your older Nika. Eat your vegetables."

"Okay, mom." I giggle a little at their conversation, I guess that can be my excuse for acting weird. I make it to Valt's bedroom door and open the door. The room is clean, compared to how it was left Friday morning. I make my way over to the bed, that was made neatly and I take a seat on it.

I put Valt's bag in the room as soon as I got here, and then left to go downstairs. I open up his bag to find my phone, we agreed to keep our own phones, as it would be less confusing. I put my thumb on the home button, expecting it to open. But then I remember it won't open and I put in my password instead. I scroll through my contacts looking for Valt. I click on his contact and press the message button.

 _Shu: Hey Valt I forgot to tell you something_

I wait a couple seconds for Valt to respond to me.

 _Valt: What?_

I text back to him.

 _Shu: My mom's coming to the apartment tomorrow morning._

 _Valt: ..._

 _Valt: Okay_

Okay. Okay. Is that all he has to say to my news, no 'Oh no' or 'What do you mean!'. Just a simple okay. He is taking this whole matter more calmly then he should.

 _Shu: What do you mean okay?_

 _Valt: I have a plan._

 _Shu: What is it?_

 _Valt: It's kind of hard to explain texting, can you comeback?_

He want's me to come back. It's been hardly two hours, and he has a plan. I don't know if I will be able to even leave this house. With Valt's dad being home and stuff. Usually when ever he's in town, I don't see Valt until his father leaves.

 _Shu: I don't know if I will be able to make it._

 _Valt: Okay how about I come over?_

 _Shu: ..._

I don't know if Valt coming over is a good idea, or not. He might blow our cover.

 _Shu: What will be your excuse?_

 _Valt: I'll say we grabbed the wrong phone._

That's actually not a bad excuse, I guess it will be better if Valt comes over.

 _Shu: Okay._

 _Valt: See you in 30 minutes or so._

I close my phone, and look around the room. I could do my math homework I got yesterday. I head down stairs to grab Valt's bag.

Fubuki's POV

It Saturday, and most kids would spend it playing around, or watching TV. But I spend it training, training for long hours. Just to get better.

I've been practicing for 3 hours already,and I'm taking a break on a bench right now. My friend Suoh is supposed to come later to come battle with me. Suoh is my best friend, we met awhile back and we've been friends ever since. A lot of people are scared to talk to him. His eyes are always close. But that's okay, because he is really a nice person. He is kind and gentle, and he loves flowers. He is also really good at Beyblade, and him and I battle regularly. Trying to beat each other, it's really fun.

I see a white haired person walk by, and I get up expecting it to be Suoh. But it's not, it's Shu Kurenai. Shu and I were supposed to battle yesterday but he called it off. Maybe I can battle him right now while I'm waiting for Suoh.

"Shu," I call after him, "Shu wait." He seems to hear me, and stops. He turns around and scans the area until his eyes land on me.

"Hey..." He tells me.

"Did you finish your homework Shu?" I ask him, wondering if he solved the reason we couldn't battle yesterday.

"Uh, yeah I did, I'm just going over to my friends house right now." He explains pointing some where off into the distance.

"Can we have a battle?" I ask him getting straight to the chase.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot my bey at home." He tells me while scratching the back of his head. I look down in disappointment.

"Um, hey next time we meet I'll be sure we have a bey battle." After hearing that I look up at him, in excitement.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Really." He tells me. I was so excited that I didn't see Suoh walk up behind me. "Well looks like I have to go, see ya." He says as he walks away.

"Hello Fubuki." I turn around to see that it was Suoh that greeted me.

"Hey ready for our battle?" I ask him bringing out my bey.

"Yup." He says as he smiles, and walks towards the stadium.

 **Extra (What If Lui and Valt switched. Instead of Valt and Shu?) Pt. 3:**

Lui's POV

I should probably get out of this room unless I want those twins on me again. I head out the door, to see that I'm in a hallway. I don't know where I should go, I would assume the kitchen. But I really don't know. I start heading towards the stairs, it smells like something cooking downstairs. I follow the scent, all the way to the kitchen where I find a lady cooking, and the twins sitting. The lady is Valt's mother.

"Oi, Valt your finally up. I had to send the twins to go wake you up. Hey what are you doing in your pajamas go change." She tells me as she points me up to where I just came from. I don't like getting told what to do from people I don't know. But I should probably let this one slide.

I head back up the stairs and to the room I just came from. I open up Valt's closet to look for clothes. I see a red hoodie like the one he wears all the time. I grab that, and a random pair of pants on the ground. I could care less about matching clothes. I close the door and start changing. After I'm done I head back downstairs.

I feel kind of empty without my scarf. But I guess I'll just have to live with it.


	28. 25: Should We Tell Them?

**Go check the end of the December one shot, to know where I've been, these past two weeks.**

Valt's POV

I'm standing in front of my house, usually, I would just walk just in. But today I have to wait until someone comes and answer the doorbell. The door opens up to my dad.

"Hi, d-,". I wasn't able to finish my sentence, due to Shu putting his hand over my mouth.

"Hello, SHU! I see you got my phone, well why don't you come upstairs and get your phone." Shu tells me as he starts to pull me towards my room. As soon as we're in he pushes me against my closed bedroom door. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Shu yelled in my face.

"I'm just saying hi to my dad," I tell him, hoping he will get out of my face.

"Have you taken a look at yourself? You don't look like his son." He tells me.

"But I am," I argue back with him.

"But he doesn't know that...". He starts.

"Not yet." I interrupt him.

"What do you mean not yet?" He asks me.

"Based on your reaction you won't like my plan," I state as Shu let's go of me.

"What is your plan?" Shu questions as he watches me go sit down on my bed.

"We should just tell them what happened," I state as I look at Shu.

"Are you crazy? How would they react to you telling them, _'Hi mom, hi dad! Me and Shu switched bodies and we don't know how to switch back.'_ How would they react to that huh?" Shu questions as he walks towards me before he even got close to me my bedroom door flew open.

"You guys swapped bodies?" Both Toko and Nika yell out at the same time.

"Eh, you were listening the whole time?" I asked the twins wondering how long they were by the door.

"Not long, we just heard ' _Me and Shu switched bodies and we don't know how to switch back.'_." Nika explains to me and Shu.

"I thought I told you guys to stop eavesdropping," I tell the two as I start to push them out of my room.

"We couldn't help it, brother. Your door was closed, and you never close your door. We wanted to see what is going on." Toko says as I push him and Nika out the door. They then walked away, I went back to my bed and sat down on it.

Me and Shu sat in silence for a while. Then out of nowhere, I hear my mom yell, "Valt Aoi, did you swap bodies with Shu?" I look at Shu and see that he is glaring at me.

"Why are you glaring at me? I'm not the one who told her." I tell him, as I walk out of the room going to explain what happened to my mom.

"Yeah, but you were going to t..." Shu starts but stops after he notices I'm not even around to hear what he is saying.

"Hey where yo..." I should probably stop cutting off Shu.

"Why are we not suppose to tell anyone we swapped bodies?" I ask him, not knowing the answer either.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I don't really remember why," Shu says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then I guess there is no problem in telling right?" I ask as I get closer to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess so," Shu says as we walk into the kitchen where my mom is situated.

"Valt, what are Nika and Toko talking about? Switching bodies? You in Shu's body, Shu in your body. Seriously what is going on." My mom asks both me and Shu, looking up from the bread she is rolling.

"Uh...Shu wouldn't you love to explain what happened." I say as I push Shu in front of my mom.

"Mrs. Aoi, me and Valt switched bodies. I am now in your son's body, with no idea how to fix it." Shu tells my mom for me.

"Wait, how did this happen?" My mom asks Shu.

"To be honest we don't really know. We just woke up in each other's bodies yesterday, and we've been in each other's bodies ever since." Shu explains as Toko and Nika walk up. And stand next to my mom.

"Wait is Shu now going to be our big brother?" Nika asks with hearts in her eyes.

"It seems like that, for now, Nika," Shu says with a smile on his face.

"What's going on in here?" I hear my dad ask as he walks into the kitchen, and takes a seat at the table.

"Oh, honey, Valt, and Shu was just explaining how they swapped bodies, and can't get back to normal." Mom explained to dad.

"What do you mean swapped bodies?" Dad asks looking at Shu intently.

"Uh, Mr. Aoi, it's me Shu Kurenai. I'm trapped in your son's body, with no way to switch back." Shu says to my dad.

"Wait, so your," Dad points at me, "Valt?"

"Yup! I'm Valt." I tell straight to him.

"I don't believe it." My dad says as he scratches the back of his head. A phone then starts to ring. It's Shu's, he pulls his phone out of my hoodie's pocket. He looks at who is calling him and then looks at me.

Shu pulls me out to the living room and hands me his phone. "Answer it and say hello," Shu tells me.

"Wait who is it?" I ask wondering who I will be speaking to.

"It's my mom, just try to act like me, and don't blow our cover." He tells me.

"But we just told..." I start to say to Shu but he just slides the button and pushed speaker on.

"Uh, hello?" I say unsure what to do, from Shu's brief instructions.

"Shu! What took you so long to answer the phone? Are you okay, is everything alright?" A lady on the phone starts yelling through frantically.

"Uh?" I really don't know what to say.

"Oops. I'm getting off topic. I called to let you know that my flight got moved up. So I will be here tonight instead of tomorrow morning." The women explain.

"Okay..." I tell her, hoping she will hang up soon.

"I'll see you tonight Shu. I love you. I got to hang up, and go catch my flight, bye." The line soon went dead after that. I hand the phone back to Shu.

"Well, I guess this day can't get any worse," Shu says as he puts his phone back into my hoodie. "I guess we should head to my place."

"Wait, why the both of us. Shouldn't you just stay here." I ask Shu.

"Well we have to tell my mom, and it will be more believable if both of us are there." He states as he headed to the front door.

"Wait, let me tell my mom where we're going," I said as I ran to the kitchen. "Hey mom, me and Shu are headed to his apartment."

"Okay Shu, I mean Valt," Mom says as she looks up. I ran back to the front door where Shu was waiting.

"Okay we can go now." I tell Shu as I follow him out the door.

"We should probably come up with a plan when we get to the apartment." Shu states as we continue to walk.

By the time we get to the apartment, it's already 5pm. We have around two hours to plan what course of action we are going to take.

I look down at Shu waiting for him to unlock the door to let us in. He notices me staring and asks,

"What?"

"Are you going to open the door?" I ask him, pointing at the door to show my point.

"How could I open the door? I don't have the key," He starts, "You were the last one here, so you should be the one with the key." At that I remembered, I was supposed to grab the key.

"But I don't have the key." I tell him.

"Well it looks like we're trapped out." He mumbles as he starts heading for the elevator.

"Hey where are you going Shu?" I ask while following him.

"To the security office. That's the only way we can get into the apartment." Shu tells me. I wouldn't learn to later on, that we were not the only ones, in the hallway at the time.


	29. 26: Mom

Third Person POV

After Shu and Valt got one of the security guards to open the apartment for them, they started plotting on what to tell Shu's mom.

"How about we go, _'Hi mom. I swapped bodies with Valt, so now I'm stuck in his body with no way back.'_ " Valt suggests.

"I don't know Valt. My mom might think we are trying to prank her." Shu responded.

"Ugh, this is way harder then it seemed." Valt groans, while stretching his full length across the couch. Which barely fits him.

"By the way Shu. What does your mom look like? The last time I saw her was when we were really young." Valt questioned Shu.

"Well she sort of looks like me,". Shu starts, "It'll be easier to show you a picture."

Shu then brings out his phone, and opens the photos app. He scrolls for awhile until he finds the photo he was looking for.

"This is what she looks like." Shu told Valt, while handing him his phone to show Valt the picture.

It showed Shu next to a women with hair just like his. Her eyes were the same color but more sharper. She wearied hoop earrings.

"Whoa, your mom is tall." Valt said noticing the height difference between Shu and his mom. "I thought you were tall, I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe it's just because your short Valt." Shu mumbles, Valt didn't notice he was still staring at the photo.

 **Going to end this short. I want to have a whole other chapter for Shu's mom.**


	30. December One-Shot

Third Person POV

"Hey Valt,". Shu said trying to get Valt's attention.

"Yeah Shu." Valt replied back.

"Why do you wear a headband? I don't think I ever asked you." Shu responded back looking up from his lunch to look at Valt.

"I don't like the look of my hair when it's down." Valt stated simply, looking up from his lunch to look right back at Shu. "Why are you asking?"

"Well,". Shu started. "I was getting tired of wearing it."

"Oh,". Was all Valt said, as he got up from where he was sitting and walked towards Shu. Valt reached over and pulled his headband off of Shu's head. "You don't have to wear it right now. We're the only ones here right now anyway." Valt told Shu as he motioned to the empty apartment.

"Oh by the way Valt,". Shu spoke up, waiting till Valt was looking at him. "I like how your hair looks when it's down." At that Valt blushed fiercely, hiding his face in his hands. Shu just stared in as his face got redder, giggling a bit.

 **I am sorry for my absence.**

 **I had wrote a big 10,000 word chapter for a Christmas present for you guys. I was going to release it on Christmas cause I didn't want to have an extra chapter.**

 **But the chapter got deleted. I was so upset that I didn't even try to rewrite it, but just forget about it. I finally got around to writhing something.**

 **My schedule for next month is going to be one update per week. But I don't know which day it will be updated on. This will make it even more easier to keep up with the schedule.**

 **I'm sorry you have to put up with me, and my stupidness.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Arura-Chan**


	31. Discontinued

**I bet your thinking this is an update, it's not.**

 **I'm here to tell you that I'm discontinuing this story.**

 **Reason:**

 **I have sadly fell out of love with Beyblade Burst. That's right, I don't hold it dear in my heart anymore. I know it's sad.**

 **I don't want to force myself to write this story anymore. If you don't know, when writing, what the author feels is reflected in the work.**

 **If I was to continue writing this, the chapters would not be pretty. But most likely rushed, with not much care for what happens in the story.**

 **I hope you can understand.**

* * *

 **J.K!**

 **Did I get you? I got you definitely. You won't believe how many times I thought of discontinuing this story. But I live on!**

 **Here's a short chapter to get you through until I post a huge chapter I've been work on for a long time.**

 **P.S. I'm going to upload a chapter soon after this one, that responds to all your reviews.**

 **With out further a do.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Let's get a Pizza

Shu's POV

I've basically given up on what to do with Valt. I mean what's there to do with Valt anyways. He obviously can't act like me, seeing as we have two different personalities. I really don't even know how we became friends in the first place. But I'm glad I became friends with Valt.

"Hey Shu,". Valt starts up again, for the 200th time. "How does this sound? 'Hey mom, how was your trip? How have you-.'"

"Okay, that's enough Valt." I cut Valt off before he can finish his sentence. It seems like I don't care for the effort he's putting into this. But I really do care, its just that I'm annoyed with hearing the same line over and over again. "I mean, that was pretty good, but I think we should just tell her."

"Wait why?" Valt exclaims as he scoots over to sit right next to me on the couch.

"Well, she's going to find out eventually." I know my mom very well, just like how she knows me very well. "She's going to notice something off about you, and then question you. And trust me Valt you don't want my mom questioning you."

"But Shu-" Valt starts before I cut him off.

"Let's just tell her Valt," I say straight forward.

"Fine," Valt says with a little pout on his face.

 _*Rumble*_

I look towards Valt, seeing a sheepish grin on my face.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh yeah, I didn't have, lunch," Valt says rubbing the back of my neck.

"How about we order a pizza?" I ask Valt. I don't mind cooking...when I'm in my body. But it's tiring cooking in Valt's body, he's so short that I'm barely able to look at what I'm cooking. I should try drinking some more milk for him, maybe it will help him grow.

"Yeah! That sounds good."

Unknown POV

I can't believe I keep losing. How hard is it to win! Everyone else makes it seem so easy. But when I try I just can't seem to win.

 _*Knock*_

"Young master?" The annoying servant, my father hired to watch after me, called out behind the closed locked door. "I have your lunch."

"Just leave it by the door." I tell the maid. I've went through about seven maids this year. I'm surprised about how long this one stayed, they usually quit after a week. Father probably payed this maid a lot to stay.

"But young master, I have strict instructions from your father to give to you." I sigh, and walk over to the wooden door, that blocks me from every other person in the house.

Unlocking it, I slowly open it to see the maid standing outside my door with a plate of steaming food. The maid is rather on the short side, wearing the standard maids outfit. She has long curly ginger hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. Her big blue eyes staring at me, with a big smile on her freckled face. "Here you go young master."

"Your in uniform violation." I straight up tell the maid.

"Young master, I don't understand? What is-". I cut the maid off straight up telling her what's wrong.

"Your hair is supposed to be in a bun." I tell her grabbing the plate of food roughly from her hands. Its a plate of pasta, with garlic bread on the side.

"I will fix it right now young master." The maid spits out, bowing down. Tired with her, I slam the door right in her face.

Everybody in this house drives me insane. I should just leave. I blow a piece of white hair out of my face. I head to my desk and set the plate down, its not like I'm going to eat it anyway. Well not when I'm losing anyway.


	32. Review Responses

**Hello my poor, poor, poor readers!**

 **Evil, Prankster, Author here. Yes, I'm alive, Lui didn't come and murder me in the middle of the night.**

 **If you don't know me, and I'm sure none of you will ever know me, I'm a big liar. You can probably tell, when I set up my update schedule and never followed it, hahahahaha. (I know it's not funny).**

 **Truth is my mind was getting a little toxic, and I didn't want that to transfer into the story. I might have ended up killing somebody if I wrote, and I didn't want my story to start ending up like that. I was also swamped with school work this whole past six months? (Has it been that long?) I had Science Fair, and Science Olympiad, and I guess my teachers don't communicate because they all gave us a lot of homework at the same time as all my major tests.**

 **But now I've got time to update! At least until school starts again!**

 **So I think it's time to start writing again.**

 **I'm also sorry about what I did in the last chapter. Please forgive me!**

* * *

 **But first I want to respond to some reviews, even though I wasn't writing I was checking in and seeing that people were still waiting for me, which made me super happy! :) So here we go:**

Friend: _Yes it is horrifying when a huge chapter gets deleted. It is more like a New Year Special. I appreciate how you try keeping up . About the story,...wow they are pretty honest._ _Can't wait for the chapter with Shu 's mom. Well... belated_ _Happy_ _New_ _year. :)"_

 **Thank you for understanding, about the huge chapter I mean. I don't really try to keep up, I just barely manage to update. I littearly remember last minute to write the chapters, that's why the plots so bad, lol. Maybe alittle to honest for their own good.** **Probably don't have to wait much longer!**

Wavebreaker: " _UP. DATE. UPDAAAAAAAAATE! UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE , UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE! Sorry. I am just excited to see the next chapter! This is such a great story! *Ahem* "I'm just so pumped!""_

 **I know how you feel. When there's an update you've just been waiting for, and it happened and you're just so excited. Also, thank you for calling the story great, it makes me feel much better.**

Mr. Nobody: _"I think_ _that last chapter was the shortest one i have ever seen. Pleasd update soon."_

 **Your right that probaly was the shortest chapter ever, I'm know for that.**

Wavebreaker: _"Okay, so I went back to the first chapter and reread the entire story, and I have a theory! I am 100% positive that Charlie made Valt and Shu switch bodies. Maybe Charlie does dark magic. :} Isn't that an interesting thought? I wonder what you think of this? Is this part of your secret plan? Think about it. Valt and Shu both battle Charlie, and Charlie loses. Charlie as a result gets upset and says something that neither Valt nor Shu heard or understand (muttered a curse possibly?), they then suddenly feel extremely tired, and the very next day they switch bodiiies?! It all adds up. You really should make either the next chapter or one of the upcoming chapters focuse on Shu and Valt brainstorming/taking notes/writing ideas on how they had switched bodies."_

 **Finally, someone has brought this up, I was waiting for someone to bring this up. But before I saying anything else maybe you should read chapter 8: Valtryek's Calling again. There are like two lines in there that have more meaning that anybody realized they had. And remember this,** **Author is a troll. And loves to trick people.** **A curse? That's a great idea of what happened to Shu and Valt. Also great observation skills on how both of them feel tired. It feels good that someone takes notice in the work of the plot. And don't worry both Shu and Valt are going to try and figure out what happened to both of them.**

Wavebreaker: _"Oh, and you can ignore this next suggestion if I'm boring you out, but maybe add some fluff in the chapters, and then have Valt and Shu GRADUALLY and SLOWLY start to have feelings for each other, and then they slowly find out they Love the other person, and let it build up from there into a romantic relationship. Like I said, you can completely ignore this, as this is your story and you probably have the whole thing planned out, and I agree with no doubt that it is amazing as it is, but I am a HUGE Shalt fan. I ship them so bad it hurts! They are my top ship! Just throwing a few ideas out there. I really Love your fanfiction story, I haven't seen one this good in a long time. Anyways, you can completely ignore me if you want, no hard feelings. Just wanted to throw this idea out there. I'm extremely upset to admit it to even myself, but I still haven't found an adorable (fluff) Shalt fanfiction out there. Other than yours, obviously. May not have romance, but there are quite a few cute moments in there."_

 **I love suggestions, they keep this story intesting. Fluff, hum. Wonder how Shu and Valt would love to kiss their own bodies. *Imagining*. Do not worry shipper, I have a plan. But I don't want to give it away so you are just going to have to wait.**

Shalt Shipper: _"Hey. When is the chapter new coming out? It's been half a month!"_

Guest: _"when you gonna send in the new update, Dude! it's been months now!"_

 **That's a good question. How about when I'm done with the editing!**

Friend: _"It's been time. Are you leaving the story unfinished?"_

 **No, I plan on finishing this story I just don't know how long that will take.**

Moonwatcher: _"_ _PLEASE UPDATE!"_

 **Okay!**

Beyblade fan: _"_ _Where is the next one"_

 **Somewhere?!**

Wavebreaker: _"_ _It has almost been two months. I am expecting a big chapter, or maybe you are busy with school... But if not, I will be ROYALLY PISSED OFF! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!"_

 **I know, I stopped updating for so long! But don't worry the next chapter is like 21,000** **words, to make up for it. But yeah I was totally busy with school.**

Shalt: _"I ship it so much like I'm gonna nosebleed"_

 **Aww, thanks! :)**

Moonwatcher: _"_ _Okay. I am going to be your hero, tell you to get your lazy butt up, and drag you to the computer (or whatever device you use), and force you to update this amazing story."_

 **Question: Do you want to be my motivator?**

Guardian Angel: _"_ _UPDATE! RIGHT! NOW! PLEASE! JUST! UPDATE! YOU ARE KILLING ME WITH THE CURIOSITY OF WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT! FREAKING UPDATE!"_

 **Okay, okay! Get ready, for this next chapter has a lot of elements in it.**

kmjo: "yo man! WHEN'S THE NEXT UPDATE! you can't be leavin' it unfinished..? Is been ages I'm dyin' Do you even read your reviews, I know all they other people agree with me! UPDATE DANG-NABIT"

 **I'm sorry if I'm killing you slowly and painfully. I do read the reviews BTW, so writing them does support me!**

Wavebreaker: _"...I'm...losing...my...MIND...PLEASE UPDATE! It has been three months! Is it writers block? Or school? Whatever. PLEASE UPDATE AS SOON AS YOU CAN"_

 **It's school. It's definitely school.**

Wavebreaker: _"IF YOU DON'T UPDATE SOON I WILL BECOME FOUR ATOMIC BOMBS AND BLOW UP THE WORLD! EVEN A SMALL FLUFF CHAPTER WOULD SUFFICE! JUST SOMETHING TO LET ME KNOW YOU ARE STILL WRITING THIS STORY!"_

 **Just letting you know, that if you do that. I can't upload!**

Moonwatcher: _"*Moonwatcher slams authors door open in a furry, the silver teardrop scale at the corner of both eyes twinkling in anger, as she hissed and growled,_ barring _her sharp dragon teeth. Her star stutted wings flarred, making the room seem like a nightmare, as the furious Nightwing looked at the poor author with a murderous glare in her midnight black eyes*_

 _"UPDATE THIS GOD BE DAMNED AMAZING, BRILLIANT STORY THIS INSTANT!"_

 _Something silver glints in the light. Moonwatcher raised her right paw, only the pointer talon out, the rest curled inward. She places her talon on her left wrist, the_ colour _a pale contrast to the dark, smooth, black and purple dragon scales*_

 _"I WIILL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD IF I HAVE TO, AND IF YOU NEED A SACRIFICE, I'VE GOT_ PLEEEEEENTY _OF RIVALS!_ ""

 ***Shivers* A sacrifice might be needed!**

kmjo: _"your last Updated: Dec 31, 2018, and... FOR GOD SAKE! today: Mar 11, 2019! How 'bout an update_ please _!? Dude I'm beggin' you! I'm gonna crryyyyy!"_

 **And now it's June 21, 2019. Oh, how time flies.**

Wavebreaker: _"Hey. Are you okay? What's going on? Are you unwell? If you need any help, just let me know okay? You are a great person, and if you think otherwise then I will scream and yell at you that you are an amazing, smart, talented person until you believe me, understand? You are Loved by so many people, and there is only one of you. No one can replace you! You have many people in the comment section who care a lot about you, including me. So if you ever need to talk just let us or those around you like friends and family know, okay?"_

 **I'm fine, I swear. As long as the teachers stay away.**

 **No, but, you guys are literally my lord and savior. Thanks for the self confidence boost.**

Friend: _"We really are worried !_

 _Please atleast leave a message for us so that we can wait for your updatiion_

 _I love this story because it is funny and cute and not all writers think this way._

Hopefull _y reply to us."_

 **Trust me, next time I will leave a message. I try to be unique in the way I think...**

Wavebreaker: _"Been checking up on this story every day, looking for an update. I hope you are well. Wish I could be your partner in writing. I am writing my own book series, and this would be great practice for me. And I would be helping you! But sadly I don't think this is possible. All I can do is wish you well, and send my best wishes! I hope you update soon!"_

 **I've always wanted a partner in crime!**

Karla Alison: _"Dear author-chan_

 _I have been waiting every day to see this story's update and it has been 3 months and I love this story cuz the plot is very good and at some_ parts _I laughed so hard at the funny parts that my mom started to yell at me..._ Any ways _I ship shu and Valt and this story is not like the others and their friendship is very cutely shown in this story*sobs* s..so please update and I'm sorry if I am being rude if u have any problem updating but is u don't*inhales*PLEASE UPDATE THIS STORY OTHERWISE I'LL DIE*Calms down* *cries hard* *mom and dad looks at me strangely and thinks I'm mad*_

 _Yours,_

 _Karla Alison"_

 **Dear Karla Alison,**

 **I will not let you die on my watch! Also, don't worry my parents have looked at me like that before. Thanks for the compliments, I try to make the plot as good as I can.**

 **Sincerely (With my heart),**

 **HawaiiHoku**

Moonwatcher: _"*Starts laughing with hysteria*_

 _Starts crying*_

 _Starts screaming*_

 _Gets sent to an asylum because everyone thinks I'm insane*_

 _"Who said I am mentally sick?"_

 _Knife magically appears in front of Moonwatcher*_

 _"Oh. That's why."_

 _Grins with malice and madness.*_

 _Goes to your house.*_

 _Burns the houses door down with fire, steam rising from both her snout and nostrils. She smiles with insanity, her once pearly white teeth now stained with a crimson liquid. Her breath filled with a smokey, but_ metallic _smell.*_

 _"What's that smell, you ask? Don't worry about it. Oh, and the crimson on my teeth? Don't worry. I just ran into some... resistance on my way up here. And don't worry about the cuts on my arm. I did that to get you this," Moonwatcher said, holding up three gallons of what appeared to be blood. "It has been made clear to me that you need some blood, as you have not updated. If I come back in two months, and you still not have updated, then we must need a sacrifice to complete our spell after all. Don't worry. I have plenty of enemies that are constantly trying to kill me, so the next person that would be on my list within two months will suffice for the_ sacrifice, _if need be," she explained. "So," Moonwatcher started, shoving the blood into the poor, terrified authors hands, "let's get started, shall we?"_

 _The sound of Moonwatchers talons clicking on the floor started to fade as the NightWing Dragonete left, leaving behind an author that just about had a heart attack._

 _(THIS IS BY NO MEANS A THREAT, JUST SOMETHING I WROTE IN AN ATTEMPT TO AMUSE YOU! I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM BY NO MEANS MENTALLY SICK OR A FREAK! AGAIN, NO HARM HAS OR EVER WILL COME TO ANYONE! NO PERSON NOR ANIMAL WAS HURT!)*"_

 **I'm starting to think that my writing is a drug, and you guys are all going through withdrawal.**

Wavebreaker: _"Please update. You are killing me."_

 _"I see you haven't updated yet._

 _Dies of grief.*"_

 **You can't die yet, you don't know what happened to Shu and Valt.**

Mr. Nobody: _"If you are discouraged, rewatch the burst series. And there are still new Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes coming out. And then there is Beyblade Gachi, too. Please update soon. I'm on my knees begging you!"_

 **To be honest I haven't watched a single episode of Beyblade Gachi. I don't even know the main characters name. I think it starts with a 'D'?**

Buzzkid: _"Do you just like driving everybody crazy? You have written the best beyblade burst fanfic in history and you aren't even responding for four months!"_

 **It does seem like I'm a troll, but I swear I'm not that much of a troll. Also, thank you for those praises, those are my energy snacks.**

Wavebreaker: _"Are you dead?_

 _Am I dead?_

 _Are we dead?_

 _Life asks Death: Why do people Love me but hate you?_

 _Death replies: Because your a beautiful lie, and I'm a horrible truth!_

 _Can this funny joke earn me a chapter?! Please?!"_

 **Sure why not? Next chapter is for you!**

Moonwatcher: _"The sound of claws clicking on concrete echo across the streets. The hot sun was beating down_ apon _the area, but to the dragonette, whose scales were black as Night, it had no effect on her; she grew up in a rainforest after all. The clicking sound was suddenly softened as the terrain under Moonwatcher changed to grass. She crossed the lawn towards the front door, the handle of a milk jar filled with a crimson liquid hooked on the claw upon her wing. Suddenly she stopped, and there was silence. Then the quietness was broken, but only creatures with a good sense of hearing could tell. There was a long, silent hissing sound, like that of a snake tasting the air, eggs cooking over a stove. Then, there was the loud sound of wood burning as a burst of_ lava hot _flames escaped from the dragon's snout and lit a door on fire. It_ wan't _the full door though. It was just around the_ door knob _. She did it over and over_ again, _until she was able to tear the knob off and open the door. Moonwatcher barged into the authors home, smoke dancing into the air as it rose from her nostrils and snout. Her wings flared, making her seem to swell thrice her size as her_ star studded _wings created the atmosphere of an endless twilight zone, a nightmare come to life. The jar of blood was taken off of her wings beforehand and was currently clutched in her two front paws. Her tail lashed in a storm of rolling anger, her black eyes glinting with malice. A rumbling sound came from within her throat. A growl. And it wasn't friendly.*_

 _"So," Moonwatcher started. Her tone caught the author off balance. It was friendly. "What's the deal? You haven't updated in forever. Did you want someone to die?"_

 _Moonwatcher threw the jar of blood at the author, who was cowering at the corner of the room, whimpering in fear. It rolled to a stop by their feet, almost touching.*_

 _"I killed Scarlet. There. Happy? Is that what you wanted; or did you want the body? Because I haven't burned it yet. Is there something else you need to update that I am not aware of? What is wrong with you? Get off your lassy butt and get writing. Because next time I am bringing an army of sacrifices. Get to work."_

 _The NightWing moved closer, glared right into the authors eyes, and said in a dark, threatening tone, "Have I made myself CLEAR?!" She roared out the last word, shooting a burst of flame over the terrified humans head, barely missing it. The dragon folded her wings back and settled them. She then turned around and said in a friendly manner, "Have a nice day sweetheart!"_

 _She then walked away, leaving behind a threatening aurora._

 _The sound of her talons apon the floor slowly faded, but the threat lingered still, for a very, very long time._

 _THIS IS BY NO MEANS A THREAT TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! JUST SOMETHING TO AMUSE YOU AND TO GET YOU OFF THAT LASSY BUTT OF YOURS AND GET WRITING! PLEASE! WE ARE ALL DIEING HERE! IT HAS BEEN FRICKEN MONTHS!"_

 **You are definitely my motivator!**

 **I know some of these responses seem sarcastic, but in all seriousness you reviews do help.**

 **So I have a deal for you guys. You keep reviewing, and I keep writing. How does that sound?**


End file.
